Addiction
by Jezzaanne
Summary: Mass murders have broken out across the world. The Shinigami world is crumbling as a result. Light Yagami is bought back as a Shinigami to stop the murders. Too bad all Shinigami have an addiction and Light's is the most painful addiction of all.. Light/L
1. Shinigami

**Hello people of the Death Note world... Its jezzaanne at your service for your reading needs :)**

**Ok this story is called Addiction :D and yes it will be a Light/L pairing, along with any other pairings I decide to throw in...**

**Another thing, this will be rated M for a very valid reason. This is for only mature people only. There will be blood and heavy gore. Along with graphic violence. :/ Dont say I didnt warn you. **

**Very, very graphic. :/ Be warned.**

**So to whomever reads this story, this is one of many stories I shall juggle. It shall get updated regularly and I promise my readers that.**

**One last thing, readers I LOVE reviews... Feedback is very much appreciated so just drop in and leave a comment or message, I'm a sap when it comes to that :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Death Note :( If I did, many aspects of it would have been changed o.O..**

**R&R and ENJOY :)**

* * *

_Oo~ Addiction ~oO_

_Mass murders have broken out across the world. The Shinigami world is crumbling as a result. Light Yagami is bought back as a Shinigami to stop the murders. Too bad all Shinigami have an addiction and Light's is the most painful one of all._

o~…~o

The dust swivelled in a small tornado around Light. His nose blocked up and he tried to hold down the incoming cough that was tearing apart his throat.

'_Where am I'?_

Light had no idea where he was. He gazed around the vast, gnarled wasteland looking for nobody in particular.

Was this 'nothingness'?

'_Ryuk' _the name burnt Light's tongue like acid and the memories surfaced as the young man recalled his time with the Shinigami. True Ryuk was more of a rogue, breaking the rules and manipulating humans into a game that he found amusing. But when Light needed him most, he wasn't there. He knew the Shinigami had a tricky habit of following people around without his Death Note; he had often followed Light around.

But he didn't come to help.

Light saw that as betrayal, he wanted the perfect world. He thought it was an achievable goal, but Ryuk had seen it all a game. A fight that amused him until he got bored, then everybody died as a result.

Light died.

A breeze swept up and tousled Light's bronze locks in his face when he heard a whisper on the wind, _"Come to me Light!"_

Unnerved Light stood where he was until he heard the whisper again _"If you seek redemption for your wrongdoings I suggest you walk forwards." _Light fought against his better morals and took the first step into the grey wasteland.

There was a howl of wind that swept around Light's feet as he walked. It buffeted him but Light made the effort to move on, _Redemption. _Would he be given a chance? This played in Light's mind numerous times until he reached a large valley.

Whale bones protruded from the earth and loomed above him casting eerier shadows over the contrasted grey lands.

There was nothing here, maybe it was nothingness. His soul was doomed because he had done the right thing. Anger flared to life within Light, he was _Justice! _He wanted to create a world without crime, was that such a bad thing to strive for? A place where people lived together in harmony and peace. The ultimate, perfect world and he was going to play god.

"_You were never a God Yagami Light; you had warped yourself into thinking that you were supreme. You forget that even gods can fall."_

The voice whispered in his head and Light jerked around to see if he could find the source of the whisperings. He spotted something in the distance, but from what he saw was a large floating mass that seemed to be connected to the very bleak sky itself.

Light frowned shielding his eyes and started to move forward again. Moving towards the mass Light was soon able to distinguish many features and what this thing actually was.

As he approached closer and closer, Light found himself eerily calm. He didn't panic or have the slightest sliver of fear.

Above him, the large mass rumbled with life. It was held up by a series of chains and what intrigued Light the most was that the perfect skull sitting in the middle of the globe glared at him. The larger outer formation of the skull sneered and the voice appeared again, "So you have stumbled upon the King of Death Yagami Light?"

"Shinigami" Light was able to whisper. He blinked in befuddlement; he was in the Shinigami realm. What was he doing here? Why was the Shinigami King speaking with him?

Questions bounded around his head which began to instantly ache. Light fought against the urge to put his hand to his head, it was a sign of weakness. A god should never show any weakness.

"_You were never a God" _The Shinigami King whispered harshly _"You know nothing of being 'God' you have to see it from the different angles as well." _

Light watched the skull gleam, the jaw hanging open as if it were laughing at him in silent hilarity. However the skull around it contorted again and it looked angry. _"You should deserve to die Yagami Light, to be punished eternally in Nothingness; you abused the use of the Death Note and disrupted the balance of all Shinigami."_

Light couldn't help but roll his eyes and there was a hiss that erupted from the globe. The human took a step back and the King continued his voice filled with a loathing that Light didn't like. _"After the death of Kira, you're wrong doings over society were undone. Life was stabilised. I was able to order the Shinigami to restore order and only those closest to Kira, friend or foe only holds memories of you, to the rest of the world…you never existed."_

Light was going to protest but the King went on "_Soon after, Shinigami Sidoh went missing. We have not been able to locate him, when he disappeared another Shinigami Zellogi also vanished. Now killings have erupted all around the world. This Kira is three times worse than what you were; it had destroyed the balance between the human world and the Shinigami world."_

Light was able to comprehend the situation but he couldn't help but think to himself angrily 'They took my spot, took my destiny, my _justice_, they abuse the power and destroy _everything_." Light looked up and said "What do you want me to do about this?"

"_The world lost a great mind that day" _the King said after a moment of silence _"You will know the working of this new Kira, if he isn't stopped both worlds will crumble to ruin. You cannot have perfection without chaos."_

He had a point

"_Therefore, I am granting you Shinigami godhood, your mission is to find Sidoh and Zellogi. Stop this new Kira and along the way, you will see how your idea of perfection was really a ruin."_

Light was shocked into silence, _"becoming a Shinigami, infinite power."_

The King hissed _"The Shinigami realm will become a burden on your shoulders, the more wrongdoing you do, the heavier it gets. You do well and it will become lighter, it is up to you, if you do not wake up to yourself, a lot of humans and Shinigami will perish."_

Light nodded, he thought to himself vehemently "Those bastards will pay for what they did, they have destroyed everything I tried to achieve for. Destroyed a lot more than what I had even thought of, if the Shinigami will die, that's means… I will too."

His teeth grinded together and the King whispered nonchalantly _"Are you ready Yagami Light?"_

Before he could even answer there was a rumbling sound intense pain shot right through Light's body. He convulsed and made a choking noise that ripped right from his chest. It was searing hot pain. Far worse than that of being shot.

His knees buckled beneath him and Light fell onto the grey dust, it swirled around his head and another agonised yell was ripped from him when more pain spear bolted through his body.

"_Shinigami, you are under my command, you follow my rules… If you do wrong you will end the world and it will be your fault and your fault alone."_

Light gasped and writhed on the grey dust and looked up at the Shinigami King through his stinging gaze. His legs convulsed and jerked out beneath him and the King clanked his chains and two large arms came out.

Blackness swirled around the hands and a black book appeared.

A Death Note.

Light bit back against the pain and struggled to his feet, the King held out the Death Note. _"This is your Death Note; all the rules ever invented will be hardwired in your head once you touch it, if you disobey, you will die or suffer severe punishment by my hands."_

Light nodded swaying slightly and took the Death Note. More pain shot through him and he cried out in pain. The King chuckled as Light stumbled; he was trying to keep his balance.

"_Shinigami, Yagami Light, this is punishment. You are now a God of Death, sent by the Shinigami King to regain balance. Stop this new Kira and get back those missing Shinigami."_

He chuckled lowly then added in his own hissing voice _"This will be different Yagami Light, wrongdoings of your past have been reversed, people you killed out of spite have returned. They are not your enemies; they will become… your greatest allies."_

o~…~o

Darkness enveloped Light; he clutched his Death Note closely as he plummeted to Earth. He was going to hit the Earth and he was going to hit it hard.

He had to do something… but what?

Light spun through the air, as he gained more speed was the time when he began to panic.

"_Wings" _he thought desperately _"I need wings."_

He had willed it, pain ricocheted through his spine and there was a large '_whoosh' _noise and Light landed a foot from face plating the ground. He opened his eyes and saw the concrete centimetres from his face.

He gasped feeling the fear pummel through him. Shinigami shouldn't be scared but hell, Light couldn't help it. He lifted himself up and landed on his feet tentatively. He looked around the dark streets. It was devoid of any life, shadows shifted and a light breeze swept through the tall buildings.

Light hesitated slightly and then lifted his gaze. He had clear night vision and saw the tiniest movement from all around him.

_Wings_

Light looked up and saw large black wings the length of him. They were almost batlike but sort of held an angel quality to them. Large black feathers fell to the ground and brushed against the back of his large, baggy white shirt and the tips almost brushed the ground.

He gaped in silent wonder, was this really happening? He was given redemption. At a cost but at least he didn't end up in the nothingness.

Light tucked away his wings and was shocked when they melted away and they became a thick leather jacket. It fell about him and fit like a glove. He was protected by the cold and metal chains crisscrossed across his chest.

Light was still holding his very own Death Note and wondered where to put it. He gently touched the chains which chinked together softly. He followed a chain which crisscrossed across his back and stopped when he felt a metal pouch. It seemed to be encrusted with gems or something like what when Light ran his fingers through it. He immediately imagined it to be like Ryuk's pouch.

Looking at his Death Note quietly, Light opened the first page and saw that the usually white writing on the inside of the cover was gold. He brushed the first page where the delicate black lines were. He shut the book with a snap and tucked it in the pouch on his back. He heard the jangling of chains as the Death Note was put securely into its place. The jacket fell back against him and everything seemed odd. He didn't know how long he had been dead for, and what had been reversed when he had gone?

Light looked around the black alley street and took a step over the stones. As he took his step, a massive invisible force seemed to fall on him.

The impact was so strong that it made Light collapse. His limbs felt like lead and his lungs seemed to be full of water. He couldn't get to his feet, he struggled and struggled. Trying to heave himself back up, he fell against a building and scraped his fingernails down the brickwork. Leaning his weight against it he finally staggered up and his breaths were long and laboured.

_The weight of the Shinigami world_

Fuck, if the world was already this heavy how could it get even heavier? Light recalled the Kings words, _"you do well and it will get lighter."_

If Light continued to screw with the natural balance, or this new Kira continued to destroy everything, this weight would crush Light entirely.

Clearing his head of the new, intensive weight upon him Light willed back his wings. They melted from his jacket and manifested around him and Light took off in a flurry of black dust and alley way garbage.

Light soared through the towers and flew higher and higher. He was able to recognise the city he was in as Tokyo. So he was in his home country at least. He spread his wings out further and he streaked to a tall building. A large lightning rod protruded from the roof and Light flew to it and perched on one foot right on the top of the pole. With his wings flung out behind him keeping his balance, Light was able to survey the damage that was done in his absence.

He looked down to the street below him which was bustling with cars but hardly any pedestrians. The moon hung above Light, shrouding him in silvery light. A large screen on the side of the building advertising cosmetic ranges suddenly flashed off and a news report flashed to life.

Instantly the main CBD of Tokyo froze and everyone stopped and stared at the large screen.

"**Another mass murder has happened, reports state that about 250 individuals were murdered in the country of Australia. Police reports around the world have flooded in with the worlds best detectives completely left in the dark. Many have feared that Kira has gone a vengeful rampage, killing more than criminals. He has killed business people to even the homeless living on the streets, nobody is safe.**

**Others have said that this is not the Kira that had risen to power over six years ago. All went quiet until now; this is another killer that does not go by the name of a killer. He is a mass murderer, pleas have gone out to the old Kira to return and kill this criminal but nothing has been done as more and more people die each day."**

The screen went dark and the advertisements blared back and everybody stood still for a moment longer before they started their usual nightly runs. Light was frozen in place, he balanced on the pole with his mind whirring with the news he had just heard.

This was more than just 'another' Kira.

This was serious and this was what was causing the mayhem between the realm of the living and the realm of the Shinigami.

Shaking his head of the boiling anger rising within him, Light jumped from the pole and sluiced through the air like a knife through butter. He had to find the cause of this bloody massacre. It was destroying the world, destroying the very word of justice. Nothing seemed to exist in society today. It was just a frightened shell.

He fought the hardest battle he had ever endured and for what…For fucking _what_?

Nothing, that's what it all accounted for,

The night enveloped him and Light had to think to where he would go first. What would he do? There were two Shinigami missing, so speaking, 2 Death Notes. So maybe, just maybe there was more than one murderer.

There could be two, working and helping each other. Just as Light would have done.

That was one thing Light could determine. 2 murderers, 2 Shinigami that had to be saved from the manipulation and torture they were possibly enduring.

Light felt his wings whip through the air propelling him through the vast blackness. He thought to himself, _'the rules state that only six Death Notes can exist in the human world at one time, so there would be the two that's missing, Ryuk would be prowling around here somewhere so that makes three'. _Light faltered slightly _'Near would have Ryuk's notebook, he wouldn't let him burn it, Ryuk especially doesn't like to let things of his get destroyed, then there's mine.'_

_4_

So there were 4 Death Notes around, then there was 1 that Light had gotten made. One that foolish Teru Mikami had made and the fake that had been kept in the safe and Aizowa had worn one the final confrontation against Near had happened.

5

Light clenched his fists. He dare not think about that child. Without the evidence that L had collected, Near would have been lost in pitch blackness. He took the credit, destroyed Kira and used the name L for his own benefit.

Light was sure that he would never like Near, the child trying to act all grown up and superior to those around him, he was like 15 for crying out loud.

Another large gush of wind rushed through Light's newly acquired wings and he thought to himself desperately, _"alright if I am going to start this, the first place I will look is at the police station, I might get some clues to what they are trying to do."_

Light's first idea sprang to life within his head and he stopped in the darkness and scanned the streets below him and made his line to the police station. There he would get his answers. He dipped lower into the streets, the streetlights illuminating his way. Shadows darted over the tops of the cars as he sped past. He saw people look up almost fearfully as the breeze swept past them and Light couldn't help but think _"This foolish murderer has destroyed everything I had ever worked for; people respected Kira for killing the ones against justice, now everybody fears death more than anything. Kira is not a saviour in their eyes anymore."_

As Light left the Central Business District he came closer and closer to the police station where he was flooded with many memories of what he had done here. The things he done, the killings he had conducted, the people he had used and betrayed, the people he had killed.

The lights were on, it was quiet though. Light didn't know what the time was. Gnawing his lip in thought the young man landed on the front steps of the police station. His wings melted away and he readjusted his jacket.

A police officer walked right through him unaware of Light's presence and the Shinigami bowed his head and accepted the fate. He shifted uncomfortably with the heavy weight upon him and running his fingers through his tousled brown hair once, Light Yagami stepped into the bright lights of the police station to try and save the world he had tried so hard to make perfect.

o~…~o

It was 10:30 pm

The clock hands ticked silently on the clock hanging above the desk. The police station was quiet. A person sat on the seats beside the administration desk and a police officer typed away on a computer. A door opened and shut quietly and Light looked around the room overcome with many memories.

Another police officer came out and handed some files to the one on the computer. They were taken and the words were murmured, "He has been working on this new Kira case for months, he hasn't gotten anywhere."

The files were put beside the computer and the officer called in the person waiting.

"You can come in and tell us what you have accomplished."

Light stood in the centre of the room with his hands in the pockets of his jacket when he saw the person get up to his feet.

Light watched the young man pass him and frowned as if he recognised the guy.

He had dark red hair and bright orange goggles perched on his forehead. He wore a black and red striped skivvy with a large white vest and black pants. Dressed pretty erratically.

A smoke dangled on the side of his bottom lip and the officer said, "You are going to have to put that out" gesturing to the cigarette.

The man shrugged and dropped the cigarette on the floor and crushed it under his foot. "There" he drawled, "Its out."

He smirked at the officer and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small portable game and the cheesy starting music blared throughout the quiet room. The officer sighed and opened the door and the younger man strolled right on in and the door was shut again.

Light turned his attention to the file beside the computer, he took a step forward and froze when the officer snapped his head up and he seemed to be looking right at Light. _"He can't see me can he?" _he thought to himself. He felt relief flutter lightly in his chest when another officer walked in behind him and hung up large blue jacket. "Quiet night again" a familiar voice rang out.

Light spun around and cringed slightly when his chains clanked together loudly but he had to remind himself that he was totally invisible and nobody could see or hear him. He looked to the newcomer and his jaw tightened. He knew the man, very well.

It was Matsuda.

The young man hadn't changed. He still wore that friendly, goofy smile and he walked with that slight bounce in his step. He always seemed to be in a good mood, tonight seemed to be no exception.

Light didn't like the man as he once had; he was the one who shot him. One who had basically killed him and killed his plans of being Kira. Light frowned and looked at his wrist, where the first bullet had struck him. The scar was an ugly black colour, veins of red ran through it and Light snapped his head back to the man.

His vision went red and Light saw Matsuda walk past him, golden letters and numbers above his head. _**'Touta Matsuda.' **_A lot of numbers were squiggled beneath his name and the last number dropped off at every second.

He had a long life ahead of him, that's if Light didn't want to kill him out of spite or revenge. As his thoughts went murderous, Light's knees felt weak as if he was going to collapse again. The intense feeling of being crushed rose again and Light struggled to stay upright and changed his trail of thought.

Light walked over the linoleum floors, his large black boots making large echoing '_thump, thump' _noises throughout the room. The chains rattled together and Light walked through the desk and stood beside the officer. He needed that file to be opened. He grit his teeth, then looked up to see Matsuda walking around the long desk.

"Is that the Kira file?" he asked

He got a nod in response and the young detective ran his fingers through his long black tresses. "Every time I hear that name I just shudder, all I see is Light's face." He flicked open the file, obscuring Light's view and he continued to speak, "He went crazy that day, I shot him, I couldn't believe I done it at first. But he was a madman. After everything we went through as a team, he turned out to be the enemy." He dropped the file and Light watched outraged as the information he needed was hidden again.

"But now that Light is gone, everything went from bad to worse. Not even the detectives can put a handle on this situation. Do you think Light is getting revenge from the other side?"

Light rolled his eyes, he wanted to stroll over and smack Matsuda upside the head and yell "I'm just here you idiot, I have to save your sorry backside, but I wouldn't mind kicking it first."

The other officer shook his head and hushed Matsuda, they both looked towards the front of the department and Light felt his gut drop to his feet. Another person emerged and as he came into the light, the Shinigami froze and was unable to speak.

It took a good couple of minutes before Light was able to gather his thoughts, he watched the man walk to the coat hooks and hang up his large black jacket. Light felt his breathing hitch, for the first time he felt remorse and guilt.

Soichiro Yagami looked a lot older; he had grey streaked hair, consuming what was once black. Numerous wrinkles had appeared on his face and his eyes were no longer sparking with life. They were dead and silent.

"_Is this what the King meant about my wrongdoings being reversed?" _Light wondered frantically. He stared at his father some more, this was a shell of what his father used to be. Was he the one that had done that to him? He didn't make a move to even walk over to his dad. Light stood behind the desk with his hand on the Kira file and he waited for his dad to speak.

"Had had a rough night tonight Mr Yagami" Matsuda said with his voice filling with concern, "What did the hospital say?" Soichiro rubbed his face wearily "They told me to retire, the more stress I am under from this place the worse the heart attacks. But I can't leave this place until everything is settled." He walked to the end of the desk and sighed, "I thought everything was bad when Light was-" he didn't finish the sentence and he walked to the file beside the computer and stood right in Light.

Light watched his hand pass right through his father's body and couldn't fathom the plethora of feelings that were whizzing through his body.

He didn't know what to feel.

Light stepped from his father and saw the file opened. He saw his college picture, the last photo he had taken of him. _Kira _the name seemed so evil now. Everybody took it so seriously. Light looked to his father when Soichiro spoke, "He had reopened it now, I think he wishes that Light was here so he could have somebody to blame. All he does is sit there in front of the computers and stare. He doesn't even attempt to eat all the ridiculous amounts of sugar that's put in front of him."

That hit a memory nerve and Light frowned and willed somebody to take the subject further. "Has he requested more help?" Matsuda asked and the Chief sighed, "He claims to be the best detective in the world, but this has him more than stumped, of course he has all his leads but they all end up cold." Soichiro shook his head "He had contacted me on several times, once sending his condolences for raising Kira, he has a dry sense of humour but he seems different. Not as motivated."

The door opened and the smartass young man appeared still playing that little handheld device. He looked up when he saw the Chief, he nodded his head and threw a piece of paper at Soichiro, "Ryuzaki wants to discuss things in detail with you tomorrow."

He left not a moment after that, lighting a cigarette as he walked past the long window.

Light was left there dumbfounded.

So… L was alive after all.

o~…~o


	2. Horror

**Hello again, as promised here is chapter 2 of Addiction. **

**WARNING: ****Please heed me out when I say this is violent. M for gore, blood, language and violence.**

**Chapter 2 is full of disturbing scenes and it is not for the weak stomached. Horror and grotesque scenes will await you, so if you dare read on.**

**Ok thats my warning for this chapter :)**

**Please your comments and feedback, its the highlight of my days :D Lets see if I can beat 8 reviews for this chapter :P**

**Enjoy**

_

* * *

_

_Oo~ Addiction ~oO_

_~o~O~_

It was raining when Light emerged from the police station following the hunched figure of his father.

Soichiro had changed and he was not the man that Light had adored when he was growing up. He walked to the car parked in car park beside the police station and unlocked the car and Light leant up against the wall and watched him.

The older man stood there for a moment before he opened the driver side door and rubbed his face tiredly. After a moment of silence Soichiro got in and shut the door behind him.

The car started with a low growl and a minute later, Soichiro Yagami pulled from the police car park and drove down the street.

Left in the rain in the pitch black, Light pushed off from the wall and adjusted his jacket around him.

He didn't know if it was simply habit or trying to be at least human, but Light walked from the car park and made his way down the street. As he walked he was plagued by the thoughts of what was being revealed.

His father was alive, L was alive.

Did that make Mello alive and well as well?

Everyone was alive, all of Light's obstacles were back and it was just making things harder than what it already was.

Now Light had another burden to carry on his shoulders. How was he going to live through this life allowing people to defy justice and he sits back and watches. He can't do that. It was a burden on his moral conscience and now he had the weight of the crumbling Shinigami world upon his shoulders.

He wasn't going to live through this, was he?

Light, consumed by his muddled and bitter thoughts walked through the darkness paying no heed to the area around him. He had been confident in his abilities to find a way to his house; he would simply follow his father to L's hideaway in the morning.

He walked through the darkness and was absorbed into his vengeful mind. How would he be able to manipulate those around him without Shinigami weight and sorrow crushing him?

Should he show himself to L; reveal to everyone that he was basically a monster. He didn't really want to hear the sentences stating that he had deserved it.

Maybe he should hound them and simply be annoying in how Ryuk did. Maybe that could cause them grief for destroying him.

Oh and that 'kid' Near; he will suffer too.

He tread through the blackness carefully and looked at his surroundings and found that he was in a bad part of Tokyo. He had gotten himself completely and utterly lost.

Cursing himself, Light stepped through the slums carefully listening to the sounds that almost seemed to deafen him.

He couldn't believe he had lost his father and the way back to his house. It was simple stupidity that Light despised. The real reason why he had chosen to walk was the fact that Light didn't like to see himself as being a monster, he didn't want to use the wings he had.

All he really wanted was to be normal, be Light Yagami again.

He knew he was fighting a long lost cause.

Keeping his gaze lowered, Light turned into a street and realised it was a dead end.

What the hell was the matter with him? He's 'dead' for a while, gets another chance in his own home city and gets utterly lost.

His IQ was dropping; he could swear he could feel it. Light looked up when the street lights flickered to life, illuminating the streets around him. He was about to turn around and walk down the street when the streetlight above him blinked on. He heard a noise in the alley and frowned.

He made the split decision to walk further in, that's when he stepped in something sticky. Light looked down and saw the unmistakable colour of blood. Frowning, Light took another step and his ears picked up a scoffing noise. It echoed noisily and Light froze and thought that he was simply dealing with an animal.

There was a small 'chink' of glass falling and the sound of rolling down the concrete and gravel.

Standing still, Light saw a large jar roll into the dim orange light.

He caught sight of the label

Strawberry Jam.

_~o~O~_

There was a scuffling noise after it and Light saw a dirty hand shoot out like a snake and grab the jar. It was dragged back into the darkness and Light took a tiny step forward to see a grubby, bloodstained white shirt.

It seemed familiar and Light was almost too scared to make a noise. But he had to see who this was.

There was another noise and Light saw more and more blood streaming out into the road. It was fresh and a deep crimson red. On edge, Light's hands went to the chains around his body, ready to grab his Death Note if needed.

The slouched figure stepped backwards revealing the baggy white shirt and dark pants and Light thought to himself horrified _"That's L, no-one else would sit or dress like that." _

In the streetlight there was the glint of a knife and a wet sound as if something sharp was slicing through something.

More blood flowed out to Light's feet and as his eyes adjusted he saw the possible L over a corpse. It was mutilated and horribly disfigured; blood soaked everything and flowed freely over the concrete.

The figure of L crouched over the body and sliced off a piece of flesh and shoved it in his mouth. In the same movement his other hand slunk in the top of the jam jar and scooped out a glob of the sticky substance and thrust that jam hand into his mouth.

Light was almost sick, to hell if he was Shinigami, his moral side screeched in fright and he had the feeling to run. This could not possibly be L, the figure in front of him had a striking similarity to him but it couldn't be.

Light's vision went a shade of red and he saw the golden numbers and the name of the human.

It was confirmed, the sicko was not L;

And he had an incredibly long life to live as well. He didn't deserve the years he had.

Now overcome with rage, Light moved aside his jacket with the clinks of the chains that bound his body.

He stopped immediately when the noise emitted by him hit the ears of the human. He lifted his head and the blood dripped steadily from his chin. He jerked around and his scary eyes searched the darkness.

Light froze, hand halfway to his Death Note and the man's gaze stopped on him. His eyes went a menacing red, glowing crimson and he smiled revealing bloody, red teeth. His lips curved and he rasped one word;

"Shinigami"

Light stepped back and his hand fell to his side in shock. He replied uneasily "Y-You can see me?"

The man got up and he had the same slouched stance as L, "Of course I can see you" he cackled. His eyes were still glowing red and he went up close to Light and sneered "I have the Shinigami eyes."

The question was abrupt, "Who is the Shinigami attached to you?"

The man chuckled, "I do not need a Shinigami, I have always had the eyes." He slunk closer to Light and blood dribbled from his chin and landed on Light's jacket.

He was disgusted and he stepped back as the man cackled again, "You do not look like the other Shinigami."

Light didn't reply and kept his mouth shut and the L look-a-like chuckled wryly "You are your own monster." He let out another, hysterical cackle and he darted forward and pulled Light's jacket and he said crazily "You have the Death Note."

Light jerked away and he barked harshly "Who do you think you are? You deserve do die. I can see your name, I should write it down."

The stranger smirked and shrieked hysterically "Will you Light Yagami? Will you really destroy me, when I could be crucial to the mission you have been sent on? I know your intentions Light, former Kira."

Light dropped his hands and stared at the man dumbfounded. His mind reeled for words to say and the man stepped back and regarded him with his bright red eyes. "You can call me BB" he chuckled darkly holding out his arms and Light stood straight and hissed "How would you know?"

This BB chuckled "I know a lot just by looking at you Yagami Light, I sense there is a weight on you, it is crushing you. What that weight is I cannot sense."

His face was solemn and blank, a famous L trait and Light felt a little uneasy. The resemblance to the famous detective was uncanny. If Light couldn't see his true name he would have definitely thought that this was L.

BB grabbed the jam jar with a bloody hand and smirked at Light as he screwed the lid back on. He sat it beside him and grinned up at Light with blood stained teeth, "So are you going to do it?"

He gazed up at Light crazily who took an uncertain step back. "Do what?"

Cursing his idiocy Light saw BB hook an arm around his jar of jam and sit the knife in the elastic of his baggy pants. He didn't seem hindered by the fact that he was absolutely covered in blood.

The body was discarded, simply forgotten and Light could see through the shadows of the bins, the rats that were beginning to congregate. Waiting for their departure.

BB slunk up to him with wild eyes and whispered harshly; "Are you going to kill me Yagami Light, will you write my name in your Death Note?"

At this Light frowned and he reached behind his jacket and pulled out his Death Note. His jacket separated and his large black wings shone into existence and BB reached out with a bloody hand and stroked the feathers.

Light pulled back and his wings rose high up in the air and Light manifested a large skull pen and flicked open his Death Note. He scraped it with the tip and he gazed at the hunched figure in front of him.

All the psycho did was smile maniacally.

Light glared at the name above BB's head. _Beyond Birthday._

He glared hatefully back to his Death Note and began to scratch the B into the page. BB grinned and hung off his arm, watching Light write his name.

Light inwardly debated whether or not he should make this maniac die painfully, or at least get eaten by the rats surrounding them.

Light felt his shoulders getting heavier, his knees buckled beneath him and his lungs were quickly feeling like they were filling with water. Light's hand began to shake and the pen fell from his grip.

It seemed to fall in slow motion. Light watched it fall with horror. It fell from his hand and it clattered to the concrete. He watched it for a moment and then cast a glance to BB who was watching the grounded pen with hysterical interest.

He looked back to Light and chuckled darkly "You can't do it can you Yagami?" he slunk closer and he hissed "Because you can't do any bad."

Light was stricken with the amount BB knew and he let his death grip on his Notebook slacken. The pen disappeared in swirls of black smoke and the rain started to bucket down again.

Light was wet again within seconds and his large angel wings started to droop with the water streaming from them.

He looked back to BB and saw him standing in the darkness. He had moved away from the streetlight and Light saw his silhouette.

With a defeated, uneasy sigh Light reached behind him and put his notebook back in its rightful spot. He looked up with the water streaming down his fringe and a streak of lightning flashed across the sky.

Bright white light filled the street and Light saw the grinning face of BB staring at him. His eyes were glowing and clear and red streams of water poured from him. He clutched the half empty jar of jam under his arm and his face was bared in an eerie sneer.

"You can't do it can you Yagami" BB hissed, his crimson eyes glowing wildly. "The former Kira cannot bring himself to write in his own Death Note" BB cackled. He jumped back a couple of steps and let a peal of manic laughs before he almost screeched "It's because you shall need me in the future Light."

His eyes bored into Light's and then he said darkly "For now, I have to take my leave."

Another streak of lightning illuminated the sky and BB took off and disappeared into the dark.

"Hey!" Light exclaimed angrily, "you bastard, what makes you think you can-." His words fell on looming shadows and silence before it was broken by the shrill of police sirens.

Light spun around with the ornate chains decorating his chest clanking together noisily and he saw the flares of blue and red shattering the eerie orange light that had been cast over the street. The cries of the sirens got louder and louder and Light knew he had to get away.

Through the pouring rain, Light Yagami raised his wings high above his head and pushed down with all his might. The new muscles extending from his back flexed powerfully and Light was launched into the sky.

There was nothing else he could do, he was useless. He couldn't even write that cannibal's name in his Death Note. What the hell was wrong with him? Light cursed himself and saw two police cars pull up at the alley with the lights flashing wildly and the racket the officers made.

Light looked at the slums around him and knew that BB had gotten away.

For now.

Light didn't care if he needed the psychopath's help in the future. He was going to be hunted down and Light made sure of that.

A person like BB shouldn't have been allowed to live.

Another streak of lightning blasted down in front of Light and struck the alley where the mess lay. There was a boom of thunder as the lightning struck home and there were cries of shock and surprise from the police officers below. Light hovered there with a grim determination growing in his stomach.

Everything was falling to chaos in his absence.

But now, Light had to fix it. With another 'whoosh' of his wings, Light pelted through the veil of rain. A fire had lit in his body and Light decided to himself. _"I will be the one to settle this __**all **__for good_."

Light put the speed behind him and he flew off in the air unaware that a large feather had fallen from his wing.

Down at the murder scene after police had finished being sick. It was taped off and the mutilated remains were covered by a tarp. A detective by the name of Kanzo Mogi looked up at the sky as it illuminated once again.

He froze to the spot when through the white light; he saw a figure with large wings dart away into the darkness.

Fear clutched his chest and Mogi saw a large dark object start to drift from the sky. It fell towards him and a gust of wind knocked it from its graceful fall. It fell to the ground with a soft but audible 'thump' and Mogi turned to look at his comrades.

They were busy with the scene and Mogi took a silent exit and went to the object that had fallen to the earth.

He bent down and felt his breath hitch in his throat, he stood back up and in the lights in the streets and the cars he saw a long black feather.

What got Mogi was that the feather was as long as his entire arm.

One word whispered in Mogi's head and it made him freeze.

_Shinigami_

__

~o~O~

Light recognised where he was going as he flew over the brighter side of the city. The cozy suburbs of Tokyo almost seemed to welcome him as he lowered and his chest almost seemed to hurt when he saw his family home.

His father was home now and soft golden lights shone through the curtained windows. Light landed on the front doorstep and stood there for a moment.

Pure habit made Light lift his hand and knock against the wooden doorframe and he froze when he realised what he had done.

"Coming" sang a painfully, familiar voice. The door opened and Light was paralysed to the front doorstep.

His little sister Sayu poked her head out into the darkness, inches away from Light. She looked puzzled when there was nobody at the door and she murmured to herself "It almost sounded the way Light used to knock."

Looking both ways down the street again, Sayu shook her head and quietly shut the door behind her. "There was nobody there" Light heard her say "I swear I heard someone knock."

When his sister's voice disappeared Light fell against the door. His large wings muffled the noise against the door and he slid down and leant his head back.

Guilt burned his chest like acid and he was surprised at how much it actually hurt. Back when he was 'alive' the feeling of guilt never hindered him.

It hurt more than ever now.

He had betrayed his family, let his father die at his own hands and had left his mother and his sister alone, dealing with the losses of their father/husband and son.

The glossy black feathers caught the corner of his eye and he turned his head and gripped a small feather with his fingers. He plucked it out and twirled it between his hands. A multitude of colours bounced from the eerie black feather and Light watched it miserably. _'That is what I am. A monster.'_

He dropped the feather and watched it fall to the step and he sighed. He got up to his feet and his wings melted away and his jacket fell around his shoulders. He hunched his shoulders and watched the pouring rain from the small veranda.

He closed his eyes briefly and shook his already wet hair and then stepped back into the cold gloominess. When he reached the front, he turned back around and saw the Sayu's bedroom window brighten.

He saw her silhouette through the thin curtains and then she disappeared.

Light's acute hearing could hear her footfalls down the stairs and the front door opened again.

-Sayu-

Sayu squealed when she saw the rain and pulling her light jacket up she raced down the drive holding a box full of items. She ran for the large garbage bin and dumped the contents in and slammed the lid.

She was going to turn back to the house and run down the driveway but her gaze was pulled to the footpath.

She saw a dark figure standing under the street light and Sayu froze in the rain and called out, "Hello? Are you ok? Can I help you?" the figure turned towards her and Sayu felt a little afraid but there was a small voice in her head that whispered; _"don't be afraid, you don't have to be."_

Sayu made a small nervous noise and stepped forward a step. She was drenched by now and her black hair was plastered all over her face. She rubbed her eyes and pushed aside her long fringe and gasped. She thought she saw wings growing out of this figure, they curled upwards like an angels.

Sayu blinked her eyes and stepped forward again and a car driving behind her had their headlights on. Bright light filled the street and Sayu was able to see the figure and she gave a cry when she did.

"Light, oh Light its you." She ran over the concrete footpath and ran towards the figure without another thought. She could see him clearer now and she barrelled towards him and threw her arms around his waist. "Oh Light, I missed you so much. Have you come to visit us?"

She looked up at him with a wet face and asked in a softer voice, "Are you an angel Light?"

Tears stung her eyes when her 'dead' brother spoke softly "Oh Sayu-chan, I am everything but an angel." She gripped him tighter and she almost wailed "You were a good person Light, a good brother. Why! Why would you be punished? Of course you are an angel."

She gazed at her brother from the darkness and heard his voice again. Heavy with strain and weariness. "There-Sayu, there are reasons- unknown why I am not an angel; I am stranded here not as an angel but as _Shinigami_." Sayu gasped and pulled away and she whispered; "Reasons unknown? Light this isn't fair, you done nothing wrong."

She heard only a chuckle in response.

Light stared at her with dark eyes and Sayu asked hesitantly "Will mother and father see you light?"

She got a shake of the head and her brother said darkly "I do not think I am proud of what I have become, I do not want people to know of my existence." He stared down at her and said in a low voice, "In some ways I have regretted what I have done in the past, but I will look after our family Sayu, and here I must say my goodbyes."

Sayu grew desperate within that moment "You can't go Light, please just come inside make mother and father see you. Mother misses you so much and Father doesn't say much but I know he misses you to." Tears burned her eyes again and she whispered pathetically "I miss you Light."

Her brother seemed reluctant to say anything but before he could open his mouth to say something the front door opened to his house.

"Sayu-chan what on earth are you doing out there in the rain? Come inside before you get sick." Sayu spun around and saw her mother standing on the veranda and she called out "Who are you speaking to Sayu?"

She couldn't see Light and Sayu looked to her brother and whispered "Please come back Light, at least come back and say your goodbyes proper." She shot him a pleading glance and Light sighed and nodded his head "I will be back Sayu."

Satisfied but morose, Sayu nodded her head and whispered "Bye for now Light." She turned back to her house and ran back and her mother disappeared inside. Back on the veranda Sayu turned back around and saw Light walking down the street. She saw him through the streetlights and she looked back to the door.

Something gleamed and caught the sight of Sayu and she turned to look down and saw a gleaming black feather left on the step. She bent down and picked it up and looked for Light again, but he had disappeared.

Sayu felt warm tears trail down her cheek and she whispered "I don't care if you're a Shinigami Light, you were always an angel and that's how I will always see you."

-Light-

Light disappeared into the darkness and when he was away from his family, his sister a cry of rage overcame him. It ripped from his chest and anger boiled him, he hit his fist against something solid.

He heard a devastating crack and a groan as he withdrew his fist from something wooden. "WHY?" he shouted "Why does everybody want to torture me for, I'm doing this stupid mission and yet, you aim to destroy everything I ever cared about."

His voice died down from the yell and he muttered "Why do I even bother? I know it is just going to get worse from here on in." He raked his fingers through his wet hair and a wicked voice whispered from the innermost part of his mind.

"_It is what you deserve Yagami, lets see how you like it."_

_~o~O~_


	3. Confrontation

**So sorry for the late update, I'm pretty ashamed of the lateness and the shortness of the chapter but please give me a chance and I will try and get back into the swing of updating again :)**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_Oo~ Addiction ~oO_

* * *

The sun broke out from behind the veil of grey clouds and illuminated the sleepy streets with a warm, golden glow. Light sat precariously on the streetlight and watched the suburb slowly awake with the sun.

His large black wings stretched out behind him, keeping his balance. Light watched the sun rise and stood up on the streetlight.

His wings stretched out behind him and Light's gaze was drawn to the concrete footpath and saw his shadow. He saw the shadows of the wings behind him and shook his head disgustedly.

A monster

Light glanced back up to his house across the street and saw the front door open. His father stepped out and shut the door behind him. He coughed very loudly and badly which made Light frown.

He stretched his wings sidewards and jumped from the streetlight and hovered on the footpath as he saw his father get into his car. Light still didn't like the idea of flying but he couldn't risk losing his father again.

Especially when his father was going to go to where L was stationed

The car came to life and he pulled from the driveway and began to drive down the street. Light flexed his muscles and thought to himself _"Well, lets get this started with."_

He followed after the car and made sure he stayed focused.

_~o~O~_

The door opened and Soichiro Yagami stepped into the secret door of the large detection agency. Light landed behind him and his wings fell about him, he fixed his large black jacket and thrust his hands into the pockets. He strode on behind his father until he opened a door and walked in.

Light froze at the entrance and the door swung shut through him.

He went to the wall and flattened himself against it, hiding in the shadows.

He examined the people in the room and he felt the dread and loathe rising in his stomach by the second.

The young man, Matt; or as Light looked at his true name, _**Mail Jeevas **_lied on the lounge. Head on one side and his feet crossed on the opposite end, staring at the ceiling with a smoke hanging out the side of his mouth.

Mello, _**Mihael Keehl**__; _sat at a small table pulling apart a gun. His face was set in grim determination as he pulled the shotgun apart. Pieces littered the table and as he pulled the handle apart, a piece got stuck and he slammed it against the table.

Light scowled when his eyes were drawn to the screens; in the corner were piles of toys. A figure clad in baggy, white clothes stacked dice and rolled cars across the floor.

_**Nate River.**_

'_Near'. _

The name struck hate in Light's chest, there were no words on how much Light hated that boy. He was the one that destroyed him, destroyed the _Kira _justice.

How dare he

Light frowned and felt the hate burn him, how easy it would it be just to kill the boy?

Light rid himself the idea of killing the young detective with his Death Note. Strangling the boy with his bare hands would suffice just as nicely.

Before Light decided to jump across the room with claws outstretched there was another voice that came out.

"There has been no success Mr Yagami, but rest assured. This new Kira will not undermine us."

From a small kitchen around the wall another figure appeared. Recognition spear bolted through him and Light had to glance at the name to assure himself.

'_**L Lawliet'.**_

So this was the definite L, not the psycho that Light had the unfortunate event of meeting.

Still didn't stop the hate from hitting him all over again.

Light didn't hate L as much as he hated Near but L still proved to be a nuisance. He was more clever than Near and proved to be harder to shake off.

L had an unfathomable look on his face as he stirred his tea. He stared blankly at Soichiro; the large black bags under his eyes were darker and larger and made his eyes look huge.

Soichiro put down his bag which he was holding and ran his hands across his face tiredly and Mello sat down the gun and said leaning back in the chair, "Don't worry, we are professionals Mr Yagami, we will have everybody in the agency working sorely on this Kira case."

He shot a nasty glare to Near, "Despite having fallouts, we are all in this _together_." The last word sounded strained and L looked unamused at the antics of the younger detectives. He slouched to the large white lounges in front of numerous computer and TV screens.

Light rolled his eyes; it was customary for L to be surrounded by sweets and sugary substances.

He stood there for a moment contemplating, deciding whether or not to walk into the room and show himself or be the sneaky spy and watch from the shadows. His eyes lingered on L who deftly unwrapped a blood red lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

His large eyes reflected the light of the screens before the lollipop dropped and he swivelled it to the side of his mouth to say;

"Our latest lead has gone cold, they just disappear, _where do they go_?" His whole face just seemed to fall and Near wound up a car and let it zoom across the room.

"All we can do is keep researching L, there are countless leads out there, we just need to find the right one."

His dull, monotone voice broke through the silence and Light found his teeth grinding against each other as he fought the urge to jump out like an animal.

Light jumped slightly when the door suddenly opened wide and slammed through him. The handle of the door cracked against the wall and everyone in the room looked up to see Mogi dart into the room.

L gazed at him forlornly before Mogi stepped in. There was a sickening crunch and Mogi flew backwards and Near's demolished toy car lie ruined on the floor.

Near's eyes widened emotionlessly and he gazed up at the idiot lying in the middle of the room.

"Mr Mogi" he said in his monotone voice, "Would you please let us in on what is bothering you?"

Mogi heaved himself to his side and his face was strickened and filled with pain. His eyes darted around the room before he struggled to his feet. His jacket came free and he said in laboured breaths;

"I have- have to show you something."

He pulled out a long black feather and Light glanced at it shocked.

_How did Mogi get that?_

The question beat his mind and Light gazed at the detectives who all suddenly sat up or straightened, looking at Mogi in interest.

Mogi held the long ebony feather out in all its glory.

Mogi almost seemed to wield it as a weapon as he brandished it out at everybody.

"I see" L finally admonished; he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a small 'pop' before he uncurled his legs and got up from his lounge.

"It seems we aren't alone in this, Mr Mogi if you please, inform us of where you received this?"

L's ebony eyes slunk down the length of the feather and delicately plucked the stem out of Mogi's hand. He let the feather drop upside down as he examined it and Mogi said "We were at another murder scene when this fell from the sky, I was the only one that saw its owner fly away."

Mello snorted from his seat and rocked back on the legs, "Oh you don't think it's any of this _Shinigami _bullshit again. We lost that particular one when Near nabbed Yagami."

Near's dark eyes slid towards his blonde accomplice; "You had no interaction with the _Shinigami _Mello, they have not returned or even played a single joke upon the human world for _six _years, so now the question is; _why_?"

L dropped the feather and watched it drift to the floor and he turned around with his thumb caressing his bottom lip, "This may not be the _Shinigami _you dealt with Near, it could be completely different."

The young man shuffled towards the kitchen and disappeared and not long after, rattles and clinks were heard from the refrigerator.

Matt looked over the arm rest of the lounge to stare at Mello and Near through his orange goggles and held up a hand, "There could be hundreds of _Shinigami _out there, you dealt with like three was it. Why would they come back when we caused them grief?"

"They wouldn't."

L came back into the sitting area holding a plate of strawberry cheesecake. A spoon along with the lollipop hung out from his mouth as he navigated his way back to his lounge. As he crawled on and sat the plate on the glass coffee table; he put the spoon in the cake and the lollipop in an empty glass which had previously held tea.

He turned to the plate and balanced it on his hands and began to eat the slice of cake before he said in between mouthfuls.

"These would not be the _Shinigami_ that had conflicted with us before. They would not bother to come all the way back to find us, for all they know we could be anywhere." His eyes were blank as he said this, "For this particular demon, its far much closer to home."

His eyes stared at the discarded feather and Near shuffled across the floor to pick up the remains of his ruined toy car.

"A demon that would have a personal vendetta against us."

Mello sat up and cast a gaze to Matt before declaring, "Oh hell no, to fuck if I'm dealing with this. So Near you little twerp your basically implying that someone who _hated _us, has come back to reek revenge and mayhem?"

Light had to chuckle to himself in the shadows, how he had forgotten on how clever these cookies were. He had been caught out and he had not even made a grand appearance yet.

"So the feather belongs to-" the trailing voice belonged to Matt before the lights in the room flickered and the bright white lights switched off, making the room dimmer.

'_Thud, thud, thud'. _

Boots were heard clearly, even across the carpets. Chains clinked together and through the darkness a low chuckling voice erupted out.

"Oh how I had forgotten how fast you could figure things out, please refresh my memory."

Light's face loomed from the darkness and he revealed long pointed teeth and he hissed and laughed hysterically when he saw L back off the lounge, his cake completely forgotten.

His eyes widened and Light screeched, "So you knew it was me from the instant you saw my feather." His eyes went a searing red colour and he gazed around the room with an almost smug smile decorating his face.

_Click_

"Alright you fucking asshole move an inch and I will shoot your fucking brains out."

Light stood straight and turned around slowly with his fangs in a wide smile. He saw Matt and Mello on their feet both holding guns directed right at him, fingers on the trigger.

He rolled his eyes "Please, end this torment."

He bent forward tauntingly "Come on do it, I dare you!" another cackle erupted from him.

Mello gave Matt a fleeting glance, then they both nodded and Mello shot the first bullet. It burst from the gun with a sharp '_crack_' and whizzed right at Light who stood there with a smirk on his face.

The bullet struck his forehead and melted right through him. It came out the opposite end and struck a hole in the wall.

Light laughed and Matt prepared to shoot when there was a sharp voice;

"Enough."

L got up from the lounge eyeing the two young detectives warningly before averting his eyes to Light. His eyes became hard and he said in his usual calm tone, "Light Yagami, how nice it is to see you again."

His eyes searched up and down, "You look _well_."

Though he displayed no emotion, Light knew that L was being a smartass.

The two eyed each other off with distaste and hate glowing in their eyes before Light finally spoke.

"You don't seem surprised to see me L."

He kept his ground and refused to stand down to the detective, L was human. Humans could be killed by the slightest of forces.

Shinigami were much tougher to bring down. L would have not one chance to kill Light Yagami again.

L brought up his thumb and pulled down on his lip before stepping closer and inspecting Light again. "I _am _intrigued on how you were given redemption Light."

He dropped his hand and his eyes narrowed, "So if you hate us all Light, why not kill us. You can see our names cant you?"

He done a tacky bow and he gazed directly at Light, "Come on Light, you are perfectly capable of killing everyone in this room. Show me how you do it."

Light grit his teeth, "If I could I would start with you then the little bastard over there." He shot a death glare to Near and was interrupted by L.

"But you cant, can you Light?"

L was antagonising him, he could feel it; along with the anger that was bubbling up inside his chest. He didn't answer the question and L cocked his head to the side and muttered more so to himself,

"I see."

Light stepped back gazing at everyone in distaste and his sharp gaze turned back to the eldest detective when he lurched forward his eyes seemingly to search Light's soul.

"If you aren't here to kill us Light, then you must be here to _help _us."

Mello snorted and threw the gun back on the table, "What a load of shit, come on L. This was the guy we wanted to _kill _why would he come back from the dead to _help _us? _Help _is clearly not in his vocabulary."

Matt nodded beside Mello "Be rational L, he will kill us the minute we turn our backs. I don't trust him."

L circled around Light inspecting him before he added, "Well we can always chain him up. _Shinigami _are perfectly capable to being locked up."

The anger rocketed through Light and he jumped away from L, his face livid with anger.

"_Don't you dare antagonise me" _he demanded angrily.

Feathers floated to the floor when Light's jacket split and his wings sprouted out. The tips hit the ceiling and he shouted furiously, "I am not here to help you, I will _never _help you. I will sit back and laugh, watch you so called 'detectives' fail."

He stepped back and his left wing hit somebody.

He gazed at each individual in the room, noting looks of fear and panic and emotionless looks from L and Near.

Mello looked disgusted and Matt dug around in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, seemingly unaffected.

Light smirked at L with his large white fangs and he hissed menacingly; "Do you have anything to say L."

L looked at him directly before saying in a short final tone;

"Is that _jam _on your shirt?"

_~o~O~_


	4. Attack

**Hi everyone, here is chapter four of Addiction :) **

**I want to thank everybody for reviewing this story so far, it is greatly appreciated.. It fuels my imagination to write more :P**

**So just the usual :) please leave some feedback or some ideas that may have hit you for this story :) Drop a review in here or there...**

**Most of all... ENJOY**

* * *

Oo~ Addiction ~oO

~o~O~

Light froze and looked down to his shirt where there was indeed jam on his shirt. It was smeared down it and when he touched it delicately it was horribly sticky.

He looked back to the avid face of L and frowned, "What is this to you?"

He took a step back when the detective grasped his shirt and bought his face close to the jam smears. He inspected this for a short moment before he looked up at Light with anger glowing in his ebony eyes.

"Tell me Light Yagami, who were you associating yourself with?"

Light drew back and eyed L wearily before he retorted flatly, "Why would you even bother asking me a question like that?"

Hesitation started to grow in his chest and L leant further forward and his flat black eyes seemed to search Light's soul.

"Tell me!"

Light frowned then;

"_Fine"_

He pulled away from L and gazed at him with disdain and loathe. He cast one dark glance to the people in the room, avoiding his fathers before he said scathingly to L;

"BB"

That was all that needed to be said

L's face screwed up in anger and he strode over to Light and threw him against the wall. So unlike the mellow detective that Light had previously knew.

"You let him go?" L almost shouted furiously, _"You let him go?"_

Light reached up with his hand and plucked his shirt from L's curled grasp and pushed his wings from the wall propelling him forward. L gazed up at him and Light hissed, "Why does it matter to you, why are you so concerned? I see no use for the agitation L."

L stepped back and scowled before pushing down his bottom lip with his thumb. He averted his gaze and Light stepped around him, his footsteps seemed to echo around the room.

His wings stretched out behind him before they curled back and sat against Light's back. He gazed at Mello and Near with disdain before L's voice came out across the room.

"You couldn't even kill him could you?"

Light's gaze fell to the floor and was instantly consumed by the disgust he harboured at his inability to kill even the most disgusting of criminals. He clenched his fists before he slowly turned around to face L.

"I cant, I can only do good. _Are you satisfied_?"

His chest began to boil, "I was sent back on a mission. To help you bastards catch this pathetic being who dare call himself _Kira, _the realm of the Shinigami is falling to ruin. I do not have a clue as of why I was brought back but now, I have the ruins sitting on my shoulders. Every wrong I do, this weight will get heavier and it will crush me."

He gazed angrily at everybody then back to L before he scowled, "Come on, _genius, _catch this bastard so I can die."

He scowled and stepped back when L dropped his hand and cocked his head with a curious glint in his eye.

"Light Yagami" he enquired with amusement clearly underlying his tone, "Bought back from the dead and unable to do any wrong, tell me Light, is this frustrating you?"

Though his face portrayed no emotion Light knew L would be laughing on the inside.

He shook his head and his dark bronze locks fell in his face and obscured his crimson eyes. "You think I'm going to follow you and be obedient like a pathetic _dog? _I don't think so."

His wings began to shudder with the anger building up inside him and he hissed menacingly, "As long as I walk upon this earth, I will make your life a living hell. I will not _help _you, don't even expect me to stay here."

He folded his arms across his chest much in a childlike manner before Mello erupted out;

"Oh so you think _you _will be the one to catch this miserable _Kira _now you asshole?" there was another bang as Mello's gun landed on the wooden floorboards.

"You are not God, you never will be and without our help you are just as pathetic as we are now."

Light scowled and with a loud thump he fell against the wall and said; "I am _Shinigami, _I am a God. I have this."

He undone his Death Note from its looped chains to add emphasis. "One name in this and as you all know, _you will die_."

He swung the notebook lazily between his thumb and forefinger. "I hold the Notebook, I have the power."

He didn't know that was to be his undoing.

As Light flaunted his possession, he didn't see Mello nod to Matt and Near stood up. They all looked to L who had strode across the room, right towards Light.

He collided with the _Shinigami _and Light was caught off guard.

The Notebook flew from Light's careless grip and he watched with horror as it fell from his hands.

'_No' _he thought desperately _'If it hits the ground I'm no longer in possession'. _

Light made a desperate attempt to catch the Notebook but his long fingers missed it and it seemed to fall in slow motion. It fell to the floor with a deafening thud and all Light could do was stand there and mentally curse himself.

Out of the corner of his eye Light saw L's eyes gleam and he bent down and scooped the notebook up with his fingers. His eyes swept across the black cover before he held it up in between his thumb and forefinger.

He gazed to Light above his hands and seemed to smirk.

"If you are careless you lose said power."

His eyes sparked, "Now I am back in charge, and you will stay by me and do _everything _I **say**!"

With a furious roar, Light surged forward and hit L up against the wall. His large black angel wings stretching out across the room.

"_I swear, you do __**anything, **__there will be hell to pay!"_

In a flurry of ebony feathers the _Shinigami _disappeared leaving a room full of dumbstruck police and detectives.

L propped the book up under his arm and exclaimed to his comrades, "I think we may have our lead."

_~o~O~_

'_Bastard' _Light thought furiously, it was a stupid mistake to get his Notebook out. Now L will use that against him so he wont be able to leave the human world. He pelted through the miserable sky with his large wings casting an ominous shadow on the city below.

'_Why did I have to be bought back'? _he wondered furiously to himself, _'Why me, putting me back into a life where everyone I hated and killed are back from the dead. Its like they were brought back and they have the memories of me being Kira, especially L - and my father.'_

Light's thoughts were in absolute turmoil and he remembered the bright, warm face of his sister, not a child but not quite a woman.

'_Wait'!_

Light's thoughts stopped when he thought of his sister, remembering her kidnap.

Blasted Mello

As far as his vague memories took him Light remembered Sayu going into a state of mental shock. Was she better now was she?

Light changed his course of direction and tried to picture the map of the city and the way back to his house.

Wind buffeted him as he flew right into the cold front and Light cursed, if he went any higher he would lose sight of the city within the clouds. But if he continued on in the dense clouds he would definitely get a bad head cold.

He ducked lower and skimmed the top of the buildings memorising the streets that were once familiar to him. He saw his old house and fell into the front yard and approached the window.

His mother wasn't home but Sayu definitely was. She was pacing around the living room and Light saw four different coloured pills on the coffee table.

Medication.

Sayu wandered aimlessly through the room and frowning to herself, Light strode forward enveloping the wall with a fine black mist before he strode into the living room.

He saw his sister freeze when she saw the shadows come darting from the corners.

Slowly she turned around and Light said in his dark voice;

"You have to take them Sayu"

His sister collapsed on her knees and she gazed up at him with blank eyes. "Light" she whispered. She fell forward and grabbed his pants and began to cry. "Take me with you" she sobbed hysterically, "I cant be here anymore."

Light bent down to uncurl his sisters hands from him, "I cant take you anywhere Sayu, I promise myself that I will not allow my family to suffer the darkness as I did."

He felt the anger building up as he saw his blubbering sister.

Sayu was never like this. She was a strong young woman, ready to embark on a life that had been snatched away from her. Light's hate for Mello grew and now he stared down at the pathetic heap that was his younger sister.

"Take your medication Sayu, it will help you."

Sayu lifted her head and she shook her head helplessly, "I don't like my medication Light, it makes me sick." More tears fell from her eyes, "I hate this place Light" she wailed.

"Take me to heaven."

Guilt bit at Light's chest and he scooped the medication up with hand and held them down to Sayu, "It wont get better until you take these Sayu."

Sayu looked betrayed and she bent her head, "I thought you were here to help me Light, Mum lied to me, she said she will help me but she makes me sick."

Violently she smacked Light's hand away, knocking the pills to the floor. She staggered to her feet and from the small table next to the armchair, she threw a pile of papers at Light.

They scattered around the room and Light saw a brochure and some papers for a nursing home. Remorse flooded him, his mother was unable to take care of Sayu, hefting her off to a home because she was mentally unstable.

Disgust filled him and Sayu yelled hysterically, "Everybody hates me Light, the darkness eats me up. I'm so scared Light, I don't want to die."

She began to gabble and Light's attention was directed at the door. It opened just as Sayu launched herself at him and wailed, "Don't leave me again Light, this time I wont let you go."

Light let his wings fall into his jacket with a rattle of chains and he saw his mother stride in with a tired and exasperated look upon her face.

"Sayu" she scolded, "I gave you the chance to take your medication without force, but now you choose to do this."

She went over and Light inched away from his mother, he debated whether or not he should show himself.

The dismayed look on Sayu's face made Light think twice.

"Light has been gone for a while Sayu, you need to stop saying that he is around." His mother didn't sound happy in the slightest and Say pouted and inched to the other side of the door.

She sighed and another shadow came in the doorway and Light was ready to pounce and attack. At the sight of a bulky woman made him cringe. She was dressed sort of like a nurse and she had the no-nonsense look about her.

She took the pills off Sachiko and stalked towards Sayu, she began to cower and her warm brown eyes widened in terror.

"No" she whispered, "No, please."

She stumbled back and Light grit his teeth when he saw the butch woman man handle his sister.

Sayu screamed out for help, begging Sachiko to help her. But all she did was stand back with tears running down her cheeks.

The nurse gagged Sayu and tried to force the pills down her throat straddling her against the wall.

Light felt defensive and anger whiplashed through him. He stepped forward and his wings started to extend out.

Sachiko froze when the hairs at the back of her neck began to prickle. She felt an evil presence in her house. Through the light in the room she was able to see a large shadow loom across the floor.

Large shadowed wings appeared and manifested and she heard the '_chink, chink' _of chains. The shadow grew in length and Sachiko let a shriek erupt from her as long black fingers appeared on the wall either side of the nurse.

Light saw gratitude flash through his sisters eyes as he bent closer. Then he heard his mother scream and the nurse spun around. She was an obvious, trained fighter, her arm was thrust out but she grabbed nothing.

Light appeared inches away from her face revealing long pointed fangs. A maniacal laugh erupted from him and he snarled;

"Think you are so tough, _do you?" _his hands darted out and grabbed the nurse around her neck. "You think torturing and hurting Sayu makes you feel better, making her terrified to live her life?"

His fingers began to tighten and his eyesight flashed a deep crimson, he saw the nurses lifespan start to drop by the thousands, then hundreds and into single digits.

He felt the craziness and the euphoria building up inside him, he had never killed somebody physically before. It was invoking an unknown feeling inside his chest and it _felt good._

The nurse fell limp in his grasp and he let the body drop to the floor. He held out his hand to his sister and helped her up and Light steeled himself to turn around to his mother.

He knew that he looked absolutely pissed off, his fangs scraped against each other and he let a low hiss escape him.

Sachiko looked like she was about to faint, Light saw her gaze at his wings then back to his face and she whispered, sounding devastated; "Light?"

Tears began to fall again and Sayu hid behind Light and said into his back, "I told you Mum, now look what happened!"

Light rasped angrily, "Why?"

That was all that he could say.

Sachiko collapsed to her knees, her gaze fixated on her long deceased son.

"How?" she whispered.

Light gestured to his wings, "How? Is that all? Are you _stupid?" _He stepped away from Sayu and shouted, his voice cutting through the air; "I am _Shinigami, _I take people lives away from them, I am _DEATH_."

His wings shuddered in anticipation and the chains across his shirt clanked together. "Don't have anything to say?"

Light strode around the room glaring at his mother and occasionally, at his sister. "Here I thought, thought that you loved us, loved us enough not to get rid of us if anything went wrong."

Sachiko let a choked sob rack her chest and Light helped Sayu up who then flung herself at him and knotted her fingers in his shirt, "Take me with you Light" she begged. "Let me help you, I will try my hardest."

Sayu looked so helpless, so pathetic; Light held his face unfathomable and he looked away.

There was no way he could bring his sister on this, L would never allow it. He would see her as a nuisance, he thought the exact same thing about Misa.

Light got an acrid feeling in his stomach when he thought of that blonde bimbo.

Whatever happened to her after he was killed?

Light was snapped back to reality after a moment when he heard Sayu squeal. His attention was diverted back to Sachiko who's eyes suddenly went wide.

Her mouth opened and a choked noise came out. Her hands flew to her chest and tore at her shirt and Light shouted; "Mum!"

Sachiko fell to the floor in a heap and Light saw a flicker out of his peripheral vision. His gaze went out the window and he saw a dark shape jump into the air. He ran to the door and Sayu scuttled after him.

His sharp gaze sliced the air and Light growled, "Meet me at the police station Sayu."

His sister went to protest but Light jumped into the air and started to take pursuit. There was no way that a _Shinigami _was going to get away with killing his mother.


	5. Why?

**Hello everyone :) after an update on my story Silhouettes, its only natural that an update to Addiction would follow. :)**

**It was a little hard writing this chapter, it sat unfinished for weeks as I had this mammoth of a writers block. But no need to worry. Its gone now and hopefully I can update this faster :)**

**So as always ENJOY the chappie and pop in some feedback or reviews :) its greatly appreciated...**

~o~O~

Light was furious, his own mother had been struck down _right in front of him._

The _Shinigami _was a black speck in front of him and that made Light more determined to catch up and strip away the life the _Shinigami _had stolen from his mother.

His large ebony wings stretched out and he sped towards the speck which became bigger and more defined as he got closer and closer.

He was able to make out the rugged wings and the gleams of the chains across its outfit.

A vague memory hit Light and he fumbled in his flight slightly before regaining himself.

He got closer and closer and the blind rage got stronger and stronger until he tackled the _Shinigami _right out of the air.

The two struggled and fell back to earth with an almighty bang. Dust billowed up into the sky and Light struggled up, ready to fight and kill.

The _Shinigami _rose up behind him and Light roared;

"How dare you, you dare come across me? I will not let you go."

He lurched forward and hit the other Death God repeatedly until the dust cleared and Light stumbled back in horror with his mouth agape. His wings stretched out behind him and he dropped his arms and they hung uselessly at his sides.

'_Ryuk'?_

~o~O~

The _Shinigami _that Light had known all those years ago, he was here.

Ryuk stood straight and cracked his neck that made a grotesque _'crack'. _His bulging yellow eyes stared right at Light and his eternal Cheshire grin was spread to each side of his face.

"You seem surprised to see me Light" he cackled stepping closer. "Didn't expect to see you like _this _though."

Light stepped away scowling and he replied in a dark voice, "This does not concern you Ryuk, what I want to know is why you are _here_."

Ryuk's everlasting grin didn't falter but his voice grew lower and he rasped in his croaky voice. "It's not me Light, its _them_, they make us."

The _Shinigami _spread his wings and was ready to flee, however; in the first time of his old and new life, Light reached out and grabbed Ryuk's arm.

"Who is _them _Ryuk? What is going on here?" His pale hand seemed so small in the presence of Ryuk's hideously huge and clawed one.

The _Shinigami's _yellow eyes bulged from his head and he laughed before he wheezed. "They will get you Light Yagami, I thought _I _could hide, but no. They will hunt us down. I can't help it."

Ryuk trailed off in maniacal laughter, his whole body reverberating with the hacking laugh.

Before Light could demand any other answers, the _Shinigami _launched himself into the air and flew into the clouds, leaving a dumbstruck Light on the earth below.

What in the hell had just happened?

Light swore loudly and hit the wall that was closest to him. The brick wall shuddered and dust fell down, startled people whispered and darted past the wall as it wobbled.

People walked right through Light and he stood there with his breath threatening to burst his chest.

He needed answers and that bloody _Shinigami _never gave him straight answers, even when he was alive.

Light sighed and adjusted his jacked and strode down the street. Now he had to go back and find his accursed, mentally ill sister. What the hell was he going to do with her? He couldn't leave her alone in a world that was both foreign and frightening for her.

Light felt the anger churning in his stomach as he walked down into the busy streets of Tokyo. Even though he was _Shinigami_, Light found himself dodging people as they walked down the street.

He could have simply walked through them but the morals of a blasted human had never left him. Neither had the emotions, for the first time in his life, Light Yagami was feeling guilty and remorseful.

Light turned down into a dark alley, a shortcut to the police station where he told Sayu to meet him. As he walked, his sharp sight caught onto a young woman being robbed in the darkness.

She whimpered and cried out for the help that would never come and the man that had her against the brick wall, threw everything from her handbag and pocketing a handful of cash and cards.

'_Justice' _Light's mind screamed at him.

These were the acts of cruelty that were done out every day. They got away with it, _ALWAYS _got away with it. L's law of justice never seemed to cover the bastards that robbed helpless women in dark alley ways.

Light sprung into action before the young man could turn his attention to the woman and think of other nasty things. Light didn't have his Death Note, not that he would have used it any way.

With his smaller hands transforming into claws. Light grappled the man, his claws sliding around his throat.

"_Bastards like you don't deserve to live" _he snarled into the mans ear.

"_You will die"_

There was a gurgling noise and the woman screamed and ran for the street. Blood ran down the mans chin and dripped onto Light's jacket as his claws sunk into the mans throat. There was a little resistance as Light's claws sunk further in.

But with a final clench, the claws broke through and they protruded either side _out _of the mans throat. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and with a final gurgle; Light felt the mans life drain away into his fingertips.

With a roar of anger, Light wrenched his hands apart and ripped the dead mans head from his shoulders. Blood spurted everywhere and the bloodlust within Light began to rise. He kicked the body aside and stared at the blood pumping onto the gravel.

With his jacket saturated in wet blood, Light was feeling a little disgruntled. He spread the jacket and his wings folded out.

The glossy ebony feathers had crimson dripping off them.

Like water off a ducks back, the blood streamed off the feathers of Light's wings and onto the body he was standing over.

Light felt his body drop slightly at the pressure that was suddenly applied on him as the _Shinigami _world grew dense. His hands began to shake and with a struggled sigh, he tucked away his now clean wings and strode over the body and onto the opposite side of the alley.

The police station was across the gloomy street. A sudden cold snap hit Light; the icy breeze ruffled his bronze locks.

He gazed to the front of the station and saw Sayu, looking around clad in a pale yellow cardigan with matching beanie and gloves.

As Light drew nearer, he saw how red her face was. She was shivering in the cold onslaught and he strode up with a grim look on his face.

His icy demeanour crumbled when Sayu looked up at him, the tip of her nose crimson and gave him a large, but trembling smile.

"Y-You came" she bubbled, shivering violently.

Light banished his revulsion for his sister, replaced by the much older, compassionate feelings he had for her while he was still alive. He wound his arm around her and whispered, "I wouldn't leave you Sayu, everybody else has. I won't."

They walked down the street into the freezing wind and Sayu said through chattering teeth. "Where are we going Light?"

Light looked down at his sister and said, "Somewhere where I hope they will take care of you."

~o~O~

Watari opened the door with wide eyes when Light strode in holding Sayu against his side protectively.

L peeked over the top of the lounge curiously, his large ebony eyes drooping when he saw Sayu.

"You are not supposed to bring outsiders in here Light Yagami."

Light snorted and Sayu sneezed violently her whole body trembling.

"Everybody else left her, how could I simply _walk _away?" he scowled at the peeping L.

L rolled his eyes, "Very well, Watari; bring this young lady something warm to drink."

He looked back to Light and Sayu;

"So" he started, "Is it cold out there?"

Light ground his teeth together at the absurdness of the detective's question. But before he could reply with '_No shit Sherlock'. _Sayu bobbed her head, "Its freezing out there, Light came and got me."

L came further up behind the lounge, he rested on his elbows watching them with a sharp eye and Light scowled and wondered to himself.

'_Sayu just watched our mother die right in front of her; she is totally oblivious of what just happened'._

Before Light or L could speak, Sayu let a shriek escape her and she launched herself back at her brother and hid herself in his jacket. "Save me" she cried hysterically.

L snapped his head to the entrance of the kitchen where he saw Mello stand dumbstruck in the doorway as he rested his eyes on Sayu. The detective untangled himself from his gangly legs and from the corner of the room, Near made himself known.

"Mello knows exactly what is going on." His tower of dice he had been constructing tilted precariously and then crashed noisily to the floor.

His large blank eyes were directly on the yellow haired man, "Mello thought he could be smart in doing things the _violent _way."

L scowled back at Mello, "What are you talking about, answer me!"

His black eyes had hardened and at Light's murderous gaze he got up to his feet and walked around the lounge.

"Mello destroyed my sister" Light growled, "He kidnapped her and threatened to kill her, she has been traumatized and sick ever since."

Light yanked Sayu away and Mello sighed exasperatedly and ran his hand through his messy blonde hair. Gazing at L then back to the _Shinigami_, Mello nervously made a conscious path to retrieve some chocolate from his jacket.

When he found his jacket empty, Mello felt a small flitter of panic rustle in his chest. He looked to the lounge in the corner where he saw Matt put down his game. He lit a smoke then waved a half eaten block of chocolate in the air, "Left it over here Mello" he drawled lazily.

L looked livid; Light had hardly seen the detective serious but when he was it was an intriguing event to see.

"You know you are not _allowed _to push the innocent into our fights, it is the way we work. Why would you do something so foolish Mello?"

Mello flinched but then he gazed at Light with a look full of hate. "I needed that fucking notebook. Nothing else was going to get done otherwise." His hand lightly touched the burn decorating half of his face. "I had to prove that I wasn't useless or stupid to _him_." His gaze went from Light to Near in the corner.

"I should have just fucking shot you the moment I set eyes back on you" Mello shouted at Near. Rage filled his face and Mello looked back to Light, "This is your entirefault!" he snarled.

He lunged for Light and Sayu and the _Shinigami _was slightly surprised when L stepped in between them and landed a neat kick in Mello's gut.

The young blonde man stumbled back and L raised his voice, _"We will have none of this."_ His eyes were hard and glinting dangerously, "You were not taught to _fight_."

He gazed to Mello, then Light then to Near. "I will have nothing of this in my cases again. I called you all together because we have to stop this threat of _Kira_."

Matt gazed to the scene in the middle of the room and shot a crude finger in Light's direction. "The Original _Kira_ is just there, ask him. Isn't his mind twisted enough to find the copycat?"

Light bared his teeth in anger and Sayu peeked from behind his jacket and whispered, "Is _Kira _in this room? Who was it?" her dark eyes scanned the room and Light muttered, "It's nothing Sayu; they were just having an argument."

L strode over to Sayu, she cowered back at the sight of him and L bowed slightly and held out his hand. "I apologise for frightening you Miss Yagami, I am L, the Detective trying to stop this new _Kira _threat. Rest assured that neither Mello nor his friend Matt will lay a finger on you on your stay here."

He pulled Sayu away from Light and Watari appeared with a steaming cup of liquid. He handed it to Sayu and L said in a low voice. "Everything will be alright, I give you my word."

Sayu accepted the cup from Watari and she gave an unsure look to Light who nodded. "It's alright Sayu, you can trust him."

"_Unfortunately" _his mind hissed vehemently.

L left Sayu and strode to him with his ebony eyes sparking madly. Now he was in for it. Light stood straight and gazed down at the slightly smaller detective. "I had no choice" he hissed.

"Our mother was _killed_."

L stopped just as he was about to yell. Behind them, Watari looked at a computer screen then grabbed the television remote and flicked it on.

The moment the TV was on, it caught everyone's attention.

_**Breaking News.**_

_**Police forces have just sealed off an alley in front of the police station where a mans body has been brutally torn open.**_

A lady with windswept, blonde hair and a pink face came onto the screen. Behind her was the alley where Light had been before. It was taped off and cop cars surrounded the spot, preventing entry from civilians.

_**Witness reports are that a man was brutally murdered here not to long ago. Reports indicate that this was a murder of someone among us and is not the usual work of 'Kira'. **_

_**As of now police wont comment on questions asked, but one question lingers. Apparently the man was found be-headed. There are no comments as of yet, but we will keep in touch."**_

The TV flicked back to the normal programs and it fell deathly quiet in the room. It was Sayu who broke the silence. "A man was _be-headed?"_

The other detectives looked at each other and L looked directly at Light. The _Shinigami _shrugged and L grabbed his jacket and hauled him into the adjoining room and slammed the door shut.

"It was you" L growled and Light spat. "He was torturing a young woman, what am I supposed to do? Walk past and let it happen?"

L slammed him against the wall, "You are supposed to alert the authorities."

"Screw the authorities" Light spat, "He would have gotten away if I didn't act, monsters like him don't deserve to live."

He pushed L back and said in his most poisonous voice, "Your _justice _is flawed L. You need to instil the _fear _that _Kira _had all those years ago. Make the wrong doers cringe when one of their vile own died, because of their wrongdoings."

L stared back at him darkly, "My justice caught you, didn't it?"

Light drew back and bore his fangs. "As long as I am here, I will deal with situations as I see fit. I don't care if this cursed world is going to crush me in the process; I am going to prove that my _justice _will surpass yours."

L's eyes narrowed and he said in softly, "I see, it's a race then I presume?"

He stepped back and Light felt acid burn his mouth when he said the dreaded words boil on his tongue.

"I have something to tell you."

~o~O~

Sayu sat down her half drunken cup on the small coffee table and glanced around the room awkwardly and somewhat feeling a little afraid.

Her brother was gone and she was left in the room with everyone else which, she found absolutely terrifying.

She gazed around the room, her ruined mind struggling to comprehend what was going on around her. She blinked her eyes, then rubbed her itching nose before she caught sight of a smaller boy in the corner of the room.

Cocking her head to the side, Sayu walked towards him.

There was no way in the world that adults were going to accept her the way she was. She was trapped inside the broken mind of a child despite looking like a young adult on the outside.

The silver haired boy looked up from his numerous toys and watched Sayu come closer and closer until she sat down beside him and gave him a bright smile. "Hi!" she exclaimed brightly, "I'm Sayu."

She gazed at the boy enquiringly when he didn't answer her right away. He regarded her coldly.

Sayu just smiled at him and went on in her bubbly voice, "Not the talkative type are we? That's ok, I will be quiet but I would like to know your name?"

The room had gone silent and all eyes were on the two in the corner.

Mello smirked to himself. This would be the first time in _ever, _that Near associated with a woman about the same age as him.

Girls had avoided the little weirdo all his life. So something had to be definitely wrong with the girl if she walked up to Near on her own accord and started to speak to him.

Watari looked up from his computer screen and watched the two curiously while Matt snorted and resumed playing his game. He flicked his finger on the side of the game console and turned down the volume however; he wanted to listen what happened.

Near watched the girl smile at him before he flicked a dice away from his foot and mumbled to the floor, "I'm Near."

Sayu giggled, "That's a funny name, but I think it suits you."

Near looked back to the dark haired beauty with an unfathomable look upon his face. Why was she talking to him? He would rather be left alone and think about what he can do to help L further the _Kira _case.

Sayu wiggled closer and bent down and picked up one of Near's little cars and said in a wondering voice, "Why do you play with little kid toys for?" when she didn't receive an answer she shrugged. "It doesn't bother me; it helps me forget all the bad things that have happened to me."

She pushed the small car across the floor and watched it wheel away. She looked back at the silver haired boy when he snapped coldly, "How old are you?" his dark eyes held no expression and Sayu shrugged, "I don't know, I was told that I had the mind of a child. That's what my mum always said. I'm not a child am I?"

Near was shocked, he didn't express it though.

Was this girl stupid or what?

He had to remind himself that Mello had permanently ruined this girl's life. She couldn't help the way she acted even if she did try.

"No" he said slowly "You aren't a child."

Sayu smiled at him warmly, "That's good, we could be friends then." Without another word, Sayu grabbed a handful of dice from in front of Near and started to stack them in a cube like fashion.

Near stared at her dumbfounded. Never had this _ever _happened to him. He lowered his head but kept his gaze on Sayu curiously. He started to stack his dice and Sayu quickened her pace.

Near copied her and it became a race between the two young adults.

Everyone in the room stared at the two in dumbstruck silence. Had _Near _just made a friend?

~o~O~

"They are being _controlled_? How interesting."

L traced his upper lip with his thumb his eyes drifting off, "That is something that I didn't anticipate."

He dropped his arm and gazed back at Light. "So enlighten me" he said reaching into his baggy white shirt. "Can I control you with this?"

He pulled out Light's Death Note and Light was repulsed when he thought of where L was keeping his notebook.

Light grimaced before he snapped, "I'm not sure, I have never heard of _Shinigami _being controlled. I learnt that once a human comes into contact with a Death Note, they acquire the _Shinigami _that owns it."

L flicked open the notebook, "So you simply can't walk away can you Light, your stuck here whether you like it or not?"

"_Unfortunately" _Light hissed. "Now everything is getting more and more complicated. Dad will not allow Sayu to stay here. He will cast her out into a huge, scary world and I can't take care of her. _I'm dead!"_

L silenced Light by holding up his hand, "I will not allow your sibling to be thrown out. I understand your desire to protect her; she is ill and I shall do everything in my power to keep her under your protection. Alright?"

Light struggled with the kindness that the detective was showing for his sister. Was L like that? Or was he still the expressionless moron that Light had fought those non existent years ago.

L tucked away the Death Note and strode to the door. "We shall speak later, the police force are due back any minute. I am not exactly sure how Mr Yagami will react at the unfortunate news."

Light ran his hand through his bronze locks before L said in a dead serious voice. "Light Yagami, just give me your word that you will _not _bring your own justice into your hands. Leave that to me."

He opened the door and Light mumbled incoherently under his breath. He strode out into the sitting area. He searched the room for his sister and when he found her he sputtered;

"What the _Hell_?"

~o~O~

**:D I'm not sure why Sayu and Near suddenly got in there with their own little part... My head is screaming why? :) I hope my imagination knows what its doing ... **

**Would you think its a good fluffy pairing for this story? Sayu and Near? **

**Let me know :P**


	6. Red and Yellow

**Hi Addiction fans. This chapter was a little difficult to write but I got there :) I'm thrilled with the feedback I have gotten with this story. Thanks everybody so much. Its giving me new ideas and the motivation to keep going.**

**Pretty please keep the feedback flowing in, I want people to like this story and I strive at any opportunity to make this a better Fanfic :)**

**Enjoy and much love**

* * *

Soichiro Yagami walked up the hallway, his shoes clicked audibly around the hall and his team strode along behind him.

"Do you think this is the work of _Kira? _Chief?" Matsuda asked.

When he didn't receive an answer, the oblivious young man went on and asked: "Are you still thinking about that murder? Or about the fact that your only, _dead _Son is a-."

Mogi rolled his eyes and nudged Matsuda warningly. Sending him a warning glance that clearly said _"Shut the hell up."_

They walked to L's station and opened the door where they were greeted by the ancient, eternal calm face of Watari. He stood aside and let them in and Chief Yagami looked around them room and couldn't help but feel fright jolt through him when he saw Light.

His only son, a boy that had shown so much promise, so much talent and intelligence. Only for him to be corrupted and drawn to the dark side of justice, thinking he could rule the world.

Now, he was a _Shinigami. _

A life, cruelly ended - and wasted.

His team stopped behind him at the sight of Light and the older Yagami Chief found himself unable to walk near his former son. It wasn't Light, it was a monster.

At the hesitation, L poked his head up over the lounge and waved them off. "Come along now, Light: Please move away. We have matters to discuss."

Light's face contorted at being told off by the emotionless detective and with one final glance at his father he moved away.

Soichiro bowed his head, unable to look at Light as he walked past. He strode to the lounge and saw L glaring at his laptop screen. He looked up to see the room, void of Mello and Matt: Near however.

Soichiro felt his stomach drop. Near cast a dark glare to him and from next to the young man was somebody familiar.

"Sayu?" the older Yagami breathed.

Sayu looked up from the floor to her father, many emotions flashed across her face.

Happiness

Confusion

Anger

Fright

Then to Hate

She stood up and one word escaped her mouth.

"Dad?"

Soichiro made a move to go to his daughter. "Sayu, why are you here. You should be back-."

Sayu shook her head, folding her arms across her chest. "No Dad, you left me. You were going to send me to a hospital-."

Soichiro felt all eyes on him and felt the shame burn his chest. This was his personal life and he didn't want it announced to the people he worked with. Especially L, it made him look like a bad person.

"Sayu listen to me" Soichiro rasped, "I had no choice, you are ill and your mother and I couldn't properly-." He went to go grab his daughter and there were simultaneous reactions.

L spun around and demanded for Light to come forward.

Light darted forward and swept in front of his father, wings out, teeth bared. He stood protectively in front of Sayu and there were the audible clicks of guns as they were drawn.

Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi all had their guns out, pointed directly at Light and Sayu cowered behind him, her soft brown eyes going large. As she saw the guns, her body began to tremble. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed onto the floor.

Watari strode past Light and bent down to the unconscious Sayu, he helped her up and her eyes opened and she whimpered one word: "Light?"

L came between them and said in a low, hard voice. "I will not have this in my investigation, I have said this once already and I will not say it _again_." He looked to Soichiro and to the rest of the team before bringing his thumb to his lip and pulling it down.

"I have promised Mr Yagami, that I would not let harm come to his sibling. I do not go back on my word."

L shot Light a dark glare before settling back on Soichiro, "Miss Yagami has been here for awhile now, she has not raised any complications- so she may stay."

Light folded his wings back and strode to the window and gazed out to the city below him. He owed L at least; he was going to protect his sister. Even against their own father. He heard everything settle down and Watari had taken Sayu away.

Near remained in his corner, toying with a lock of his hair while stacking his dice. Sayu's tower remained untouched.

Light remained stationary at the window and even when he heard L gather his team, calling back Mello and Matt. They discussed what Light had discovered; unfortunately telling Soichiro of his wife's death.

The Chief left shortly afterwards and as everyone left to do their own thing; L approached Light.

The arrogant, scornful _Shinigami _turned to what was once his greatest enemy and with a hateful face said in a brash voice; "L, thankyou."

L chewed on his thumb and let a small smile decorate his face, oh how he loved seeing Light suffer.

* * *

"**WHAT!" **Mello fell from his chair in explosive laughter; Matt lifted his goggles and gazed amusedly at the unfortunate situation before them.

Light stood in the shadow, his eyes glowing a blood red crimson.

L let his tea-spoon droop in his mouth and said in a depressed voice, "You actually came up to _ask_?"

Sayu stood there wringing her fingers together with a sheepish smile on her face. "Well, I have stuff to do and I can't go out by myself."

She sent a large, cute gaze to the unfazed detective who pulled the spoon from his mouth and stabbed it into a large piece of strawberry cheesecake.

"Take Light" he mumbled.

"Oh silly" Sayu giggled, "Even though my big brother will come, I can't go by myself. Since you are the only people here-?"

Her question didn't need to be finished before Mello laughed again.

L dropped his spoon and Sayu giggled again, "I'm just not asking you Mr Detective." She spun around in a swirl of brunette hair and raced to Near and nearly yanked him clear off his feet.

"Near needs new clothes, he can't be in his _pyjamas _all the time. So I can take him shopping as well."

Her bright mood didn't seem to reach L and Near, who stared at her in disdain. Their quiet abode suddenly ruined.

L was cursing, '_why did he have to be so nice all the time'?_

He picked up his spoon and shook his unruly head of spiked hair. "No!" he said in a 'final' voice. "I am not going out to take you shopping Miss Yagami."

* * *

"Never deny a woman her needs" Light smirked as they trudged along the footpath. L looked awkward and out of place holding bags of Sayu's shopping.

Said sister, was darting from shop window to shop window. Pushing her face up against the glass and _'ooing' _and _'ahhing' _over items that were on display.

Then she would run into a shop and buy the things she wanted and repeat the process all over again.

L and Near were the unfortunate people carrying all the items that Sayu bought.

Then, when Sayu turned around and saw the men she grinned.

"Ok Near, your turn."

Though expressionless, Near could have mentally cringed.

Light could only walk behind and smirk at the people in front of him.

He knew Sayu could be difficult, she always had been. Especially with shopping.

He kept his gaze out to the people milling around them and walking past without a worry in the world. Unaware of the danger that is just lurking around the corner. To be blissfully unaware, oblivious.

Light wished he could be oblivious.

Suddenly, the wind changed and Light felt an eternal shudder rip down his spine. He searched the street to see if he could identify the danger. Whatever it was, it was looming and it cast a cloud over Light's dark head.

"Oh My God! Ryuzaki? Is that you?"

A high female voice came out excitedly and Light hid back and flattened himself against the wall in the shadows.

L, Near and Sayu froze and looked towards the voice and recognition flashed in all their faces.

"Oh Ryuzaki, _it is you_." A bundle of frills and blonde hair launched at L and the gawky detective was heaved up in between two massive breasts before he pushed his face away and looked up to the bright, dopey face of someone very familiar.

Light cursed and looked for a way to get away. His stomach broke out into frantic curls and twists when he saw the face of his former _puppet. _The face that belonged to Misa Amane.

She hadn't changed much, still dressed in gothic Lolita clothes. Her hair wasn't as vibrant as it once was and her face was a little gaunt and pale.

"Miss Amane" L said coldly, taking a few good strides away from the exuberant female. "I haven't seen you around for a good while?"

Light recognised the cold calculations running through L's eyes. He was looking for reason to suspect her. She had already fallen under his suspicion once.

"Oh" Misa stood back looking into space. Her cherry red lips in a pout. "I have been sick. Very sick. But I'm better now; so I can go back to modelling! Hooray!"

Her bright blue contact eyes settled on Near and she bent down.

Her top dipped precariously low, revealing more than a little cleavage. She pinched his cheek, "You're a little plain aren't you?" she giggled.

Near slapped her hand away averting his gaze and Misa danced away and pirouetted on the pavement.

"Getting a little embarrassed is nothing to worry about" she trilled.

Her long blonde hair swayed around her and when her eyes focused on Sayu her face hardened.

"I know-" she began softly. She went back to Sayu, whose large brown eyes grew frightened. She clung to Near and hid behind him, but her face remained facing Misa.

Misa's eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her and her face crumpled. "Your Light's little sister Sayu aren't you?" she whispered.

Sayu cast a desperate glance back to Light, who shook his head desperately and L stood in her path of her brother. She looked back to Misa and nodded, "Ever since he died, everything fell apart. I needed- my big brother."

Her voice became painstakingly sad and Misa's eyes began to fill with tears. "My Light" she wept, "He didn't want to die."

Her gaze fell on L and then Near. "If he came back he would kill you, you know? He said it to me before he died."

She sighed and looked to the sky, "Something stopped me that day."

She looked at L, before I became sick. I missed Light so much. I couldn't live without him. There was no point in living anymore."

She scuffed her black high eels on the pavement, "But when I looked into that sunset that day, I nearly stepped off. I almost did. But something stopped me. I believe it was Light telling me not to jump. Because he was going to come back to me one day."

Her eyes became dreamy and Near tugged on Sayu and looked to L, who slouched forward and said briskly, "Miss Amane, it was nice seeing you again. But we must get moving. We have other issues to be dealing with."

"Really?" Misa said, her eyes going wide with curiousity. "Are you working on catching Kira too? Can Misa-Misa help as well?"

"No" L said morosely, "I have all the help I need."

Misa pouted, "But I have helped before, don't say I didn't help the case Ryuzaki?" her eyes were huge on a pale face. "Please let me help again, it will make Light proud of me."

L was unfazed, "No, I do not need your assistance, but I will be in contact if such thing does happen."

He began to slouch down the pavement and Misa laughed and went to hug him again, "Ohh thankyou so much Ryuzaki. I promise I will be good and a good help to." She smiled at Near and Sayu, "And it's so cute that you take the kids out shopping too. Never thought you had that in you."

She spun away, "Misa-Misa will talk to you soon" she sang.

She walked down the path swinging her purse and towards Light.

Light kept against the wall and saw the bright smiling face of the woman he had once manipulated. Did he even love her?

No

The blonde strode down the street and walked right past Light without a glance.

She couldn't see him. She didn't have _Shinigami _eyes nor have one attached to her. She was oblivious and Light didn't know whether or not that was a good thing.

* * *

Light stood upon the large tank on the roof and looked over the city below him. Night had descended upon Japan and Light found himself more relaxed and able to think.

Misa had remembered him, but regained no powers whatsoever.

She was safe from him, and other _Shinigami _lurking about. Light slapped his head, _'What am I thinking'? _He scolded himself. Why was he fretting over Misa, she was nothing but a pawn.

That's all she ever had been.

Light had used her as a pawn, as had L and he was fairly certain that the mastermind detective would use her as a pawn once more.

Light stretched out his wings and was ready to launch himself from the roof before the noise hit him.

It was distant but it rang in his ears.

The chimes of a large clock. It pierced his very mind and Light stepped back over the tank and covered his hands.

He was still able to hear it perfectly and it made his insides feel like lead.

Through the deafening chiming of the bells, Light heard the roof door open.

He looked to the door and saw L hunched over as he walked into the bitter cold. He looked up and his gaze connected with Light's.

Light looked down frowning and called over the edge of the large tank. "What are you doing out here?" he straightened up and through the dimness of the roof lights; he saw L cup his hand around his hear and motion upwards.

Light grew mad; L had played this childish game before.

That's what it was.

Realisation hit Light and he remembered all those years in the past. L standing out in the rain, claiming to hear the 'bells.' Then he died.

L knew that he was going to die.

Sighing, Light stepped off the tank and fell towards the roof. He hovered a foot above the ground and stared down at L. "What are you doing up here L?" he asked again. A cold breeze ruffled his bronze hair and L kept his head lowered.

Suddenly the light flickered and turned off for a moment. It plunged everything into darkness before it turned back on. Light jumped back quick as lightning as L raised his head.

In the flicker of light, the _Shinigami _swore that he had seen blood red eyes and blood dribbling down his chin. He heard a laugh ring in his ears and when the light came back on he saw a slight frown on L's pale face.

"Are you alright Light?" he asked stepping back a little.

Light landed to earth and nodded, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah I'm fine" he grunted, cursing his weakness. Out of all people to stuff up in front of it had to be bloody L.

His enemy.

He snapped his head up when he heard the bell again and this time L spoke as well. "You hear the bells as well?" he walked forward to the edge of the roof and looked over the city. "You remember that day, don't you Light?"

Light hesitated before he nodded, feeling disgruntled. "I do."

"They were funeral bells, weren't they Light" L said monotonously and Light shrugged. "How was I supposed to know? It was raining and I couldn't hear a thing."

His sharp gaze was acutely aware on how close L was standing to the edge of the building.

'_It could be so easy' _a small voice hissed in his head. _'Just a small push and everything would be infinitely easier'._

Light was horrified at the malicious thought, then considered it. But what would he gain in pushing L off the side of the building? It wouldn't bring him any closer to the new _Kira_.

He looked up and saw L watching him sharply with his dark ebony eyes over his shoulder. "Why didn't you do it Light?" he enquired.

Light then realised it was a test. L put his neck on the line to see if he would take the opportunity to get L out of the picture. He stepped back and folded his large angel wings behind him.

"I need to catch _Kira _just as much as you L" he said heatedly. "I didn't ask to be bought back to do this."

"Neither did I" L muttered looking back over the town. "I didn't want to do this all over again. None of us did."


	7. Maniac

**Yay, hi everyone... Update to Silhouettes 'Check' [/] **

**So now Addictions turn... Loving the feedback guys... Totally love it :D**

**Now, on a darker note... This chapter isnt pretty, not at all... It isnt about Light, or L or anyone.. Its about our creepy little psychopath we all love and call BB :)**

**RATED M FOR A CLEAR REASON... IF YOU DONT LIKE MURDER DO NOT READ**

**Also, for those who havent read the LA-BB murder cases, you might not want to read either. It contains a sort of spoiler, but I have twisted it around to fit my maniacal story. Gotta love BB**

**Oh and another piece, this has probably been the darkest piece of storywriting I have written so far. I was rather shocked at myself coming up with this in the two and a half hours it took me to write o_O very- very creepy. (I'm not like this originally) :D**

**So what have I missed out on... Oh yeah, I dont own Death Note all rights go to blahdy blah blah over there somewhere. **

**Read, and dont forget to review :P I want this story to be more popular than my other fanfic 'Silhouettes' come on guys :D**

**ENJOY**

* * *

_Oo~ Addiction ~oO_

The smell was foul, it was rotten.

To a normal person, it would sting their sinuses and make their eyes water. Like most normal people they would steer clear altogether.

Luckily;

BB wasn't a normal person.

~o~O~

People would say; that he wasn't the brightest 'crayon' in the box or that he was a 'few' cards short of a full deck or that his 'elevator' didn't go all the way to the top.

He had always been ridiculed. From a young age, people sneered down at him; expected only the lowliest from a young Beyond Birthday.

Would he prove them wrong?

Beyond Birthday had a god like power. But he never thought himself any different from the kids that he had hung around.

He never thought the golden numbers above everybody's head a specific meaning but a young BB always knew that if you counted backwards you would eventually reach 'ZERO' no matter how long it took.

He didn't expect to see the first ZERO above his mothers head. He remembered looking at the numbers and recognised the countdown from ten.

He counted them under his breath

_Nine_

_Eight_

_Seven_

_Six_

People around him and his mother stared at the little, wild looking boy with loathe and distaste and his humiliated mother kept a straight face and continued to walk.

_Five_

_Four _

_Three_

Finally his mother looked down with her eyes rimmed red, "Please" she begged "Why can't you be normal?"

_Two _

_One_

_ZERO_

His mother was preoccupied with her 'defective' son and stepped out onto the curb and didn't see the car. There was a flash of lights and the shrill of a horn and that was it.

That was the first time Beyond Birthday had seen blood.

He was covered in it.

All around him, people screamed and he turned around spattered in his mother's blood and let a large smile grace his face.

He liked the colour red _a lot._

Beyond Birthday was an orphan.

He was shunned, a face that nobody wanted to see again. He jumped from orphanage to orphanage and always got the same result.

He always ended up in a shabby part of the city and the number ZERO seemed to appear a lot more often.

BB liked the ZEROS when there was blood involved.

The smell, the texture and the bright vivid red gave him a thrill that only blood could give him. Being only young, BB didn't know any better. But blood, it made him- in a way- happy.

Then, one day; BB was helped by a kind old man who took him to a large house out in a countryside that BB had learned was England.

He met a lot of other children, his age, younger or older.

In a way, BB came to realise that he had a lot in common with these awkward children. He heard the old man say one word _"Genius_"

So BB wasn't dumb, he was smarter than all those bastards that had ridiculed him put together. BB started to feel better about himself, he was accepted and he liked the challenging parts of the school that taught him.

BB's quench for blood was forgotten and BB began to grow up.

He was gangly and awfully awkward, as he grew; BB developed some awful habits that started to set him aside from the people he grew up with. Despite his amazing intellect.

BB was cut down with the simple name 'B'

He was second in a line to a person with the name 'A'

Now, B had no idea why he had been chosen for this particular line but he revelled in the tough puzzles it came with and was able to solve mysteries that police in the real world couldn't solve.

But soon everything went downhill.

B started to see the golden numbers again. This time he saw the ZERO appear above A's head.

And that was when B had seen blood and his thirst came back with a vengeance.

B then found out why he was in a special 'line' he was supposed to be a successor for a famous detective going by the name L.

A detective?

B scoffed at the idea.

He felt it was an insult to his intelligence to figure out somebody else's puzzle. He didn't want to be a good guy.

He saw people's lifespan and their real names. BB now saw that it was a godsend and that was when he was filled with his first maniacal laugh.

BB ran away from the house he come to know as 'Wammy's House' never to be seen again.

But he was certainly heard of.

BB wanted to create his own puzzles and watch people's life reach ZERO. He wanted to see if this famous L could catch him. He saw it as a game.

But when BB stopped seeing people with a dwindling lifespan, he grew bored.

So then, BB loved to see somebody's lifespan race down to ZERO when he approached somebody in the darkness brandishing a large knife. Oh, how it gave him a thrill. Especially the lovely crimson colour of blood splashing at his feet.

After that, BB developed another love other than killing.

He discovered that he actually loved the taste of jam; and on top of that it was red as well. Oh how BB loved the colour of red.

Delicious.

For years, BB dissipated like ash through L's fingers everytime he seemed to come close and BB couldn't help but laugh.

He was so much smarter than L. The 'Worlds Best Villain.'

Then, a few years back BB's little puzzle was handed over to a woman he had never met before. What was her name?

Naomi was it?

Yes. BB thought it would be hilarious to pull this silly woman on a goose chase while he killed off people who had previously ridiculed him, even going for two woman's daughters who had teased him while he was younger.

His little clues left behind made BB laugh hysterically inside while Naomi tried to solve this case.

She had been obviously hired by L. BB wasn't stupid.

But soon it went spiralling out of control and BB found himself being backed into a corner. He had underestimated Naomi and she was gaining on him fast. For the first time in his life, BB panicked.

He was going to be caught. Then L would have won.

No!

He wasn't going to let that happen. In a last moment act, BB was going to set himself on fire.

The crazy 'detective' who had aided Naomi Misora was going to be a victim of 'BB.'

When BB was about to set himself on fire, Naomi stormed in breaking down the door. All BB could do was laugh.

So instead, he hurled gasoline at Naomi and threw a match and jumped clear from a motel window.

He survived and picking his spider-like body from the concrete, he watched the motel room explode and he laughed like a maniac before disappearing back into the night. He had won again.

~o~O~

BB lied low for the next couple of years.

A threat bigger than his crazy puzzles and crimes went unnoticed as another massacre swept through the world.

Criminals began to die, die by the thousands.

All BB could remember was one word _Kira._

Then… he died.

~o~O~

Beyond Birthday couldn't believe how easily he died. He had been wiped out from existence, like bug guts being wiped from a car windshield.

It was so easy!

Darkness had become BB's friend. So when it consumed him, BB didn't mind. He was used to it.

He did miss the jam but.

BB didn't know how long he had sat in that darkness for. He walked around in a large void that was filled with black and he never found an exit.

Forever trapped in the darkness.

This is what had become of the infamous criminal Beyond Birthday.

Then one particular, rather black day. BB found another colour.

Grey.

Then… he was given redemption. To help some maniac kid help save the world because it was 'crumbling.'

Heck, BB wasn't a superhero. He was a villain.

He lied and promised to help this 'kid' when he eventually appeared. The moment BB was let back into the world.

He went back to his love for the colour red.

People fell under his knife and BB began to devour his victims, finding human flesh to be rather tasty with strawberry jam.

He was a lunatic and BB loved it.

But something else fuelled his craziness and his hate, it boiled at the back of his mind; always.

_Kira_

He hated the original. Damn the other copycats to hell. But BB was going to hunt down the _Kira _who had killed him and was going to settle the boil in his mind. No matter what, this bastard was going to die.

~o~O~

BB knew the instant he had met _Kira. _

Damn it! If he had known that the bastard was going to come back as a _Shinigami_ he wouldn't have acted the way he did.

The boy was only young and BB found himself intrigued by this Death Note.

This _Shinigami _was no idiot. So BB had to be cunning. He had to think of a way to demolish this kid who had the hide to kill him all those years ago.

BB had the _Shinigami _eyes. He knew Light Yagami very well, but Light had a more modern way of dealing with evil.

BB was more- _old fashioned_.

He knew _Shinigami _could die.

He just needed to find a weakness. A chink in Light Yagami's chain.

Then with another lingering thought, BB wished; that those lovely ebony wings were red.

~o~O~

The garbage was rather full tonight and ignoring the smell, BB shifted through the trash and picked out odds and ends.

He didn't care that he smelt like death and looked like some wild man that had emerged from the forests.

He pulled his knife from the elastic in his pants and sliced down a bag with oozing liquid inside. It splashed over his gnarled feet and BB cocked his head to the side and leant forward and sniffed the contents wearily.

Whatever it was, it smelt rotten. BB dropped the bag back in the trash then licked the brown stuff off his fingers. He didn't like the taste either. He pulled a slight face before jumping from the large dumpster and onto the concrete. He drifted like a shadow through the darkness and into the dimly lit streets of whatever suburb he had run into.

It was a quaint little village. With old style buildings.

BB instantly hated it.

The taste in his mouth got worse and BB wandered through a small courtyard and his blood red eyes caught sight of something that got his rapt attention.

He ran over to the window of a jam shop and eyed the jam preservatives on the shelf with greedy craziness.

Inside he spied a little old lady packing up her tiny café and BB silently reached for the doorknob. It turned silently and the door opened inwards and there was no jingle of bells.

A big mistake.

BB felt his gut flip excitedly and he reached for his knife and pulled it out. The little shop was lit only by a lantern as the little old lady cleaned.

BB slipped into the shadows and his red eyes began to glow in the darkness as he saw her golden numbers start to rapidly decline.

_Megumi Tomomi_

Was about to die.

BB slunk through the shadows aiming his knife high. He was going to see red. Looks like he was going to eat after all. He licked his chops noisily and through the lantern light, he saw his silhouette.

A knife wielding maniac moving in for the kill.

When Megumi spun around, her mouth opened to scream. She dropped the small cleaning cloth she had and it fluttered to the floor, instantly followed by a spatter of blood.

Her body dropped like a stone, ruffles and clothes frayed and fell apart under the knife slashes and BB laughed darkly before moving to a shelf and choosing the same strawberry jam.

He moved back over to the body and dimmed the lantern to a tiny flicker and brandished his knife.

He didn't particularly like mutton, but it would have to do for tonight.

~o~O~

BB was about a length short of being a monster. He was a silent killer, a ruthless one with a broken mind. Long ago, he had lost the ability to think rationally and think like a 'normal' human.

You could say… Beyond Birthday; his crayon box was empty except for the colour red. His deck of cards had long fluttered away and his elevator was a shaft that was immobilised for the rest of its life.

_Bonkers_

On top of that, you could also see BB as an almost vampire. All he needed to do was sprout bat wings and fly away and it would prove all the myths right.

He hated the daylight.

First off, he was a wanted killer.

Secondly, he was a grot.

So, one particular morning, a grouchy BB had found himself lost in the city. He ducked in behind the buildings and avoided people like they were infected with the plague. He scared little schoolkids who dare look in the shadows and he moved on.

BB found himself in the dumpster behind a flash, fancy building rummaging through the garbage when he heard the voices.

Quick as a lightning bolt, the skinny, spider-like BB jumped into the tiny gap between the large dumpster and the wall and watched the entrance of the alley with an acute, blood red gaze.

Two teenagers came into view and BB saw the golden names sprawled across the top of their heads.

_Nate River_

_Sayu Yagami_

BB had to pause for a moment when he saw the name, recognising the name. He had to rattle his brain for a second before he remembered that it was Light's last name.

The former _Kira_

BB went to slink out and pull out his knife but found only the elastic in his pants.

His knife was gone!

Desperately, BB searched the bin trying not to move the bin and catch the teenager's attention as they stood on the pavement so close to where he was hiding.

Then, he saw it.

On the god damned cement out in the alley.

_Shit_

He looked back to the teenagers and he slunk down in the shadows when the girl, Sayu turned around and peered into the alley way. Did you hear that Near?" she whimpered.

The white haired boy turned as well and his flat eyes caught the sight of something flash. In his baggy clothes glory, the brat came closer and closer until he came across a large hunting knife.

Sayu appeared next to him and her eyes widened. "Was that left there?" she looked around looking incredibly frightened. "I don't feel safe Near" she whimpered

"Can we go back to the apartment?"

BB seethed with anger when he saw the silver haired jerk-brat pick up his knife.

_He needed that!_

Suddenly there was a rush and the wind swept through the alley. Sayu screamed and clung to her expressionless friend, her hair whipping around her head. She turned around and BB had to look as well.

Large ebony wings folded back and the unamused voice of Light Yagami sounded. "I thought you two were waiting for the bus?" he walked forward and his large boots made large _'thump' _sounds across the concrete.

"What are you doing back here?" he scolded "You could get attacked!"

Near held up the knife with an unfathomable look and Light frowned and snatched it off him. "Get out of here, both of you!" he yelled and Sayu bobbed her head and yanked Near out after her.

"I don't want to go out anymore" Sayu shrieked and soon the large motel doors were slammed shut.

BB watched Light with critical eyes. He was pretty certain that the _Shinigami _couldn't see him wedged in between the bin and the wall. But the bastard had his knife!

Light searched the alley but when he found nobody he jammed the knife into his pocket and strode from the alley.

Leaving behind a rather pissed off BB.

~o~O~


	8. Morals

**Hello everybody, Sincerest apologies for my tardiness for updating any of my stories... A lot was going on and most depressingly; writing went down on my list of 'things to do.'**

**But on a lighter note :) I'm back and better than ever and I will back into full swing into updating better chapters for my stories :D Hooray LOL**

**Here is Chapter 8 of Addiction... **

**As always, this story is not for the youngsters or the light hearted... Death Note does belong to me and all rights go to their respective owners :)**

**Again :) pretty please leave your feedback and reviews :P very muchly appreciated... Lovee my readers all so much**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Where are you going?"

L looked up from his laptop screen to peer over at Light as the _Shinigami _folded his wings and went to open the hotel door. He stared at the brunette accusingly and Light gazed at him briefly before he shrugged his shoulders and said;

"I'm checking on Sayu, I'm not doing anything wrong."

L sat back and reached beside his laptop to put in a couple of sugar cubes into his tea before stirring it. "I'm not going to allow you to keep walking in and out of here Light; I still do not trust you. If I have to, I will handcuff you again just so I can keep an eye on you."

Light's hand stiffened on the doorknob and he turned his head and snapped at the detective. "You wouldn't dare handcuff yourself to a _Shinigami_, you are terrified of them." He bared his fangs at the raven haired man, his eyes flashing menacingly.

L shrugged and picked up his teacup and sipped it delicately, "I have chained myself to a monster before" he gave Light a flat look "This time wouldn't be any different, would it Light?"

Light had the burning urge to swoop over to the cocky detective and maul him, L and his smartass remarks were getting on his nerves.

"_KILL HIM_" his mind shrieked maniacally, _"GET OVER THERE AND RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" _the voice rose inside his head and Light felt his hands twitching with anticipation.

Who gives a shit if he was crushed, if it meant he could bring L down to hell with him. Hell, he would take it.

His wings trembled and rose out behind him and L continued to gaze at him, a smirk hiding behind his eyes though it didn't show on his face.

"_Do it, do it, DO IT!" _his mind chanted and Light felt the heat rising up in him and his hand tightened. His fangs elongated and cut down into his lip, his gaze went red and he looked up L's name, but his lifespan didn't change.

Numbers dropped off the end casually and didn't start to decline rapidly.

L rolled his eyes and put down his cup and said in a somewhat bored voice "Your anger display does not amuse me, now let go of the doorhandle, if I can call it that in the future."

Light looked down and forced his rigid hand open, the golden, circular doorhandle had been crushed into a tiny metal ball which instantly fell to the floor when Light released it.

Light tried to open the door, trying to escape the anger, frustration and the humiliation that permeated the room. He didn't dare look back at L, opting instead to run for the open window. He escaped, ripping down the heavy curtains and from the top story of the hotel free-fell to the pavement below.

He opened his wings and glided the rest of the way down, his boots touching down lightly and he folded his wings back. He looked to the bus stop expecting to his sister and the brat Near but he couldn't see them.

He looked around the street and heard the distinct voice of his sister coming from a small alley beside the hotel. Striding into the darkness, the _Shinigami _saw the backs of his sister and the younger detective inspecting something.

Frowning, Light raised his wings and swept them down, creating a rush of wind that rushed through the alley.

Sayu screamed and flung her arms around Near which made Light feel the burn of anger again. Sayu spun around, her neat brown hair suddenly turned into a rat nest. Her eyes focused on her brother and Light said in a gruff voice "I thought you were waiting for the bus?"

He strode down the alley, his boots thumping over the concrete. His eyes searched the dark area before he said, (trying to aim his words to Near particularly) "What are you doing back here? You could get attacked!"

Light felt a heaviness descend upon him when he saw Near turn around and brandish a large hunting knife that seemed eerily familiar. Light felt his instincts kick in and he swept his eyes over the alley again, unable to shake the dark feeling.

A frown concreted across his face and he went up to the young detective and snatched it off him. "Get out of here!" he shouted "Both of you!" His eyes narrowed when he saw Sayu nod her head. Her arms curled around Near's arm and she pulled him closer to her before she began to pull him away from the darkness. "I don't want to go out anymore" she whimpered and Light stood there motionlessly as they went past him and back to the doors of the hotel.

"_Good luck trying to get in" _Light thought to himself, he sighed to himself and suddenly felt very tired as the anger died down. What the hell was he going to do? He didn't have the first thing to try and look for this blasted new _Kira _and for once, he was left with a mind that was very much empty.

Light shook his head and gazing down at the knife; he felt a slight shiver run down the length of his spine before hastily shoving it back in his pocket and leaving the alley.

Going back into the gloomy light, the _Shinigami _looked back up to the open window and debated whether or not he should go back up and make sure his sister got up there ok. He didn't trust Near to take care of her, one slip and Light could lose his little sister.

With a small defeated sigh, Light raised his wings and lifted himself back into the sky to lift upwards until he reached the open window and stood on the windowsill. The blinds blew across the window in the sudden wind, making a silhouette of his figure on the wall opposite him.

He pushed his way back inside just as Sayu burst inside the room gasping.

L looked up irritably from his laptop and said in his flat voice, "It must be a Yagami trait, to distract me from my work!" His gaze fell upon Light, "Back already Mr Yagami, the handcuff idea must have struck you."

Light scowled as he pushed back the wispy curtains that he hadn't pulled down and landed inside the room with a loud _'thump' _as his large boots made contact with the floor.

"What happened to the door?" Sayu asked and Light snapped "Never you mind, now go away so I can talk to L." He waited until his sister was gone before he thrust his hand into his jacket, withdrawing the large knife and throwing it down on the coffee table.

It landed on the tip, embedding itself in the wood and gleamed in the little light and L sat back and started to chew on his thumb. "Where did you find this?"

"Near and my sister had it" Light said grimly "Right beside the hotel!"

At his statement, L looked up; his ebony eyes flashing briefly before he got up from the lounge and strode to the window. He gazed past the wispy curtains, "I might not be safe Light" he said and the _Shinigami _snorted "Don't give me that crap!"

L turned around looking dead serious, "Light, people all around the world are trying to kill me. It is a risk for everybody to be working with me, their lives are at stake."

His eyes went forlorn, "That's why I prefer to work alone."

Light frowned "But you need the help L, I'm perfectly fine to keep working."

"No!" L said; his voice sharp "Light, you are already _dead_. It doesn't make a difference. I _cannot _risk the children either." He turned away from Light and walked to the opposite side of the room and Light was feeling quite stung by his words.

"_You are already dead!"_

He looked to L, "You are all human, you aren't defenceless. The person trying to kill you could be killed the same way as well. Do you forget that?"

He shook his head "What a disgrace."

He went back to the window and L said from behind him "Where are you going now Light?"

The _Shinigami _shrugged "To get answers." He pushed aside the lacy curtains before jumping out the window, there was a rushing sound of beating wings and then… silence.

* * *

_**-_L POV_-**_

L turned around to the silent room once again and with a small gesture of tiredness, he ran his fingers through his messy hair and caught sight of Near crouching in the corner pushing a small car around him.

"Yagami was right" he said in a dark tone. "We are all in this this together, whether you like it or not, Mello; Matt; Myself, it's our war as well."

This was probably the most the silver haired boy had ever spoken but what he said had hit home and L went back to the lounge and looked back at his 'work' on the laptop screen.

It was a blank black screen.

He looked back up when there was a beeping sound. Near shifted and his hand went to the pocket of his pants and pulled out a phone. He clicked the button and held it to his ear; "Yes?" there was a moment of silence before Near looked thoughtful. He stood up awkwardly before he left the room, leaving L very much to himself.

L felt an empty feeling fill his stomach and a brief feeling of helplessness washed over him before he picked up his dignity and crawled back into his lounge crouching there. His eyes flicked over to the menacing knife embedded in the wood of the table.

He was tempted to reach over and touch it, but he held back. Was this a knife that was intended to kill him? The Detective grew hesitant and his mind ticked over and Light Yagami filled his thoughts.

The _Shinigami, _believe it or not was trying to help him. In a twisted way, but he was trying even though he didn't want to; and L, had just pushed him away.

There was a sound of a door opening and L saw Sayu peek out. When she saw that her brother wasn't in the room, she emerged. She stepped out into the hallway and crept out. Her large brown eyes widened when she caught sight of the Detective-In-Charge.

"O-oh" she stammered "I'm so sorry, I was going to go see Daddy- I know that I'm not sup"- her eyes became desperate "Please don't tell Light."

L stared at the young woman with large, flat eyes before he retorted; "What do you see in him?"

Sayu's eyes narrowed before she enquired "Who? Light?"

Her eyes darkened with suspicion before she folded her arms across her chest and she said in a flat voice. "He is my brother, he looks after me. Dead or not, he will always be there. He is strong, determined and wants the world to be a better place. His dream was to join the police and keep evil away, because he wanted to keep the people he loved safe."

L fought to keep his mouth shut.

Sayu still to this day, thought that her brother was not _Kira_.

In some way, L found that rather distressing and cruel.

Silence hung between the two before Sayu's quiet voice filled the room; "Please excuse me Mr L."

Sayu lowered her head and averting her eyes; she hurried to the door, opened it and silently disappeared down the hall.

L watched with a long face before he let a sigh escape his lips and tentatively reached forward and pressed the 'ON' button on his computer.

The computer whirred to life and L glanced back to the window, half expecting to see the large demonic form of Light standing on the balcony rail.

Instead, he was greeted by the sight of another skyscraper and the dull roar of traffic down below. Nothing else

The computer beeped to life and L deftly typed in his passcode and gained access to his computer then stared at the screen saver absentmindedly before he started to fiddle with the mouse, trying to decide what to do next in this blasted _Kira _case.

It was going nowhere!

He had already solved the first _Kira _case why did he have to do it all over again. He thought he would have gotten an advantage but he _didn't_.

"_You weren't the one to capture Light Yagami" _

L stiffened at the wicked little voice that sounded at the back of his head and rather begrudgingly, had to admit that it was right. He had created the pathway, but he hadn't had the guts to walk it. He had left it to Near and Mello.

Now they were all walking it and they were at the first crossroad and had no idea where to start.

"_Doesn't that make you feel pathetic?"_

The voice taunted his mind. It was torturing, pointing out the failures that L refused to think about. It was jeopardising the case and ruining the Detective in the process.

It was a failure.

* * *

-__LIGHT POV_-_

Light landed upon a skyscraper not far from the hotel where the Detective resided. He felt a cold up-draft rustle his ebony feathers and Light strode to the edge of the skyscraper and looked down at the traffic below before looking back to the smog hanging around the tops of the buildings.

He stepped onto the overhanging ledge and raised his foot to walk right off it before he hesitated and looked back down to the traffic on the roads, his large black clad foot clearly in view and ready to step onto the thin air.

Ready to step into oblivion.

Light tucked his wings back and re-adjusted himself as his wings transformed back into his jacket and rustled the chains pulling them down and letting the sounds be swept away by the gushes of wind.

It was so easy, just to step off the side of that bloody building. For the rest of the world, it was a simple way to escape their lives taking the easy way out of things.

But for Light?

Dammit!

He was already dead; _Shinigami._

There was no way he could simply throw himself off a building and expect everything to be fine and dandy and he could die again.

He would simply smack into the concrete pathway, leaving a fair amount of damage before peeling himself from the footpath and walking away with a killer of a headache.

Light sighed and stepped back from the ledge and gazed up to the grey smog sky before he snapped his head back down and shouted "Fuck!"

His jacket re-opened and his wings flung out and he kicked some stones from the top of the building and threw his arms out and continued to shout "Why me!"

As expected, he didn't get an answer. He got the honks of taxis and cars down below and Light slumped, letting the tips of his ebony wings drop onto the concrete of the building, letting the feathers drag in the dirt.

'_Why me?'_

That was the only question that seemed to reverberate inside of the _Shinigami's _head.

* * *

-__L POV_-_

L sensed the ominous presence before the door began to rattle on its hinges. The broken doorhandle clanked loudly and the wood began to bang and splinter.

L raised himself up and gazed at the door, unable to comprehend what was going to happen. He raised himself up further onto his feet, poised and ready to jump.

The door pounded again and finally the door caved and it slammed open, hitting the wall with a deafening _'thud'._

L cursed mentally when he still jumped. Through the light filtering into the room, he saw a long shadow creep up the floor and sneak onto the wall; elongating and coming closer. L saw a gnarled hand shadow reach out on the wall.

He leant back and unfurled his legs from underneath him and his eyes widened when they fell on a familiar mess of tangled, greasy black hair.

"_I believe you have something of mine!"_

Large ebony eyes locked another set of black eyes and the familiar being of BB smiled devilishly, revealing longish teeth stained with old blood and filth.

"_Remember me, old friend?"_

L jumped a mile from the lounge and backed up on the wall, hands flattened out behind him. His searched for a way to escape, all the while keeping a close eye on the maniac before him.

Something didn't seem right.

BB was human, but the air around him seemed sinister, evil.

Worse than Light Yagami.

L's mind went completely blank, his fight or flight response was numb.

Beyond Birthday was going to kill him.

L glanced around the room and his eyes caught sight of the knife still impaled in the coffee table.

Of course!

L felt something go warm in his baggy white T-shirt. With a sharp stab of realisation, L remembered that he was still in possession of Light's Death Note.

Could-He?

With a slow but smooth movement, L withdrew the Notebook from his shirt only to have BB start cackling like a hyena.

"So you're the one that imprisoned Light Yagami? You won't be able to use that Death Note any better than what he could have."

Sure L had heard of Light's inability to use his own Death Note but he had never believed it. He cast an ominous glance to the Notebook and his mind whispered;

"_Just once. It won't make me a killer."_

He looked back to the smirking BB hatefully.

"_He's a monster, he deserves to die. I would be doing the world a favour."_

He flicked open the first page of the Notebook and already saw a _'B' _already scratched into the paper.

Had Light already tried to kill BB?

It took L less than a moment to realise with horror that he was thinking like Light.

_Kira_

How easy could L have been corrupted by the temptation of that Death Note?

BB cackled again and his large red eyes sparked with amusement. He slunk forward with his head jutting out to the side in a creepy way and barked; "Come on! Like to see you try."

He laughed again but it sounded more like an animalistic growl at the back of his throat, his long tongue darted out and swept across his chapped, red stained lips and he watched L like a hawk.

L gritted his teeth and his hands began to shake. He stared at the Death Note and half of his mind yelled at him furiously _"Why can't you do it"_

The other half screamed _"You cannot be like 'Kira', do not bring yourself down to Light's level."_

L looked back at BB who leant back on his heels and simply chuckled.

"I knew you won't be able to do it, even if I gave you a pen to write with, your _morals _will always let you down."

He strode around the trembling L and went to the coffee table and wrenched his knife from the table and held up into the light where it reflected the steel and the stain of red blood. "Well, I will say this; if you won't kill me, I will make it easier for me and kill _you _instead."

He revealed his rotten teeth at L in a maniacal smile and his red eyes gleamed with a demonic light and L spat, "You are a pathetic excuse for a human."

BB smirked brandishing his knife; "Who said I was human?"

Then he lunged.


	9. Reaching ZERO

**Hello everybody Chapter Nine of Addiction.. **

**As always, if you get queasy because of gore and blood dont read this chapter... Rated M for a reason... **

**Fact: This is one of my most popular stories I have written on since joining. I dont know if its my often crappy and choppy writing, or my attempts at trying to write gore and horror but its something.**

**One thing for sure is that I'm grateful for all my Death Note Readers out there... So pretty please, leave all your feedback and reviews and let me know what you like about Addiction. :)**

**ENJOY**

_~o~O~_

L's first reaction was to defend himself which meant lifting his foot to kick the knife away. But that was a bad idea and he knew that so he opted for the latter decision.

He jumped to the side trying to avoid the knife wielding maniac and BB let a cackle escape him and expertly threw the knife to his other hand and flung it out and sliced L right across the shoulder.

A line of crimson stained L's shirt and the blood began to seep down and there was a gasp of pain and L stood up against the wall and stared at his enemy. BB's eyes glowed in a menacing way and his teeth gnashed amusedly.

"Didn't think I could go that so fast, You underestimated me!" he cocked his head to the side and just smiled at L eerily swinging the knife side to side by the hilt. "Next time I won't miss" he hissed. He jumped in for the second attack and all L could do was stand there and watch.

There was suddenly a rush of wind, the curtains by the window blew out like large white veils and there was a crack and a large shadow loomed in front of L and the knife went flying across the room.

"Coming to save your _master_?" BB spat.

L looked up and saw the threatening pose and the large black wings lifted out, the feather tips almost brushing the ceiling.

Light looked at BB coldly with his palm facing outwards. A heartbeat later, a thin line of blood appeared on Light's palm from where BB had sliced him when he blocked the knife attack.

He had saved L's life.

BB sent a jerky glare to his knife on the other side of the room and he looked back to the _Shinigami _and his tongue darted out to wet his cracked, bloodstained lips. "Think you are on top of the world huh Yagami?" he retorted.

Light lowered his bleeding hand back to his side and he turned his head briefly to gaze at L and ask "Are you alright?" L looked at the _Shinigami _with morose ebony eyes and he said in an emotionless voice "What does it look like?"

Light's nostril flared a little bit and was about to say something before his better mind got hold of him and he turned back to BB. "Just can't stay away can you?"

BB stood back and smirked "Can't help but laugh when I imagine you rushing to get here to save this pathetic heap of…" he waved his hand towards L who was standing up against the wall still and finished "Just… Him!"

BB's tongue snaked out and wet his lips again and he said in an almost hushed voice "I think you should join me Light Yagami. I knew we both had a goal in mind you knew that when you stopped writing my name in the Death Note."

Light brandished out his hand and said angrily "Never! You liar… I would not join you in your devilish plans."

BB chuckled "Ha! Who's the devilish one here Light? Because I look around this room and I only see one _Shinigami _and that's you." He cocked his head to the side and revealed his rotted teeth, "So who fits the better description? We're both monsters Yagami; you just have the looks to go."

Lights fists clenched at his sides and he was prepared to spring at the maniac when he felt L's eyes burn the back of his head. "Don't do anything rash" he murmured.

BB strode across the room and picked up his knife and pointed it right to Light. "You have a lot more to lose than me _Shinigami_. One step out of line and you can lose everything that you hold dear to you." His eyes flashed menacingly at his threat "Even Gods can fall and you proved that… _Kira_."

Light blanched at the name and BB tore for the open window and jumped.

The curtains fell to the floor with a clatter and Light rushed over to the window and prepared to see a crimson splat mark on the sidewalk below. But there was nothing. BB had vanished. But his threat still hung in the air and it made the _Shinigami _wary of what the maniac was actually capable of.

Light turned back around and abruptly found himself being thrown against the wall beside the window with L's grip tightening around his neck. "You had the chance to kill that _monster_" he hissed, his eyes sparking with anger "But you let him _go_?"

Light's wings bristled with anger and he growled "I can say the same to you L, why didn't you? You won't get crushed by an entire realm if you write a name on the page." He felt grim satisfaction fill him when L's eyes flickered in disgust and he relinquished his hold on the _Shinigami._

He stepped back and Light continued "I have a mission to find the next _Kira _so I can escape being this _thing!_" he gestured down to his body "I didn't ask to be this, I don't _want _to be this. I have been brought back to do this world good and you accuse me of not being able to kill this bastard?"

L turned his back to Light and by the muffled sound of his voice; he had jammed his thumb on his bottom lip. "In the past, you were a manipulative, lying cheat. What makes this time any different? How can I bring myself to trust you when you were the one to bring me down in the first place?"

Light faltered and fumbled for something to say but nothing came out and L started to shuffle across the room and make his way back to the lounge.

"I haven't killed you." Light finally said

He gazed to the detectives back and continued in a flat voice "Death Note or not, if I wasn't under threat of being crushed I would have killed you with my bare hands. But here you are." He watched the gangly form of the detective crawl up onto the lounge and squat in his usual position and opened the lid to his laptop before he looked up, his ebony gaze burning into Light.

"If you wanted me dead so bad today, why did you come and save me from Beyond Birthday?"

This question completely cut Light off at the knees and he simply stared wide eyed at L and this time he didn't fumble for words. He had nothing to say.

_Why did he?_

"I hope Mr Yagami isn't executing any feelings towards me" L said matter of factly, his eyes wandering down to his screen as it lit up his pale face "We may be working together, but this does not mean we are near being 'friends' we are 'enemies' Yagami."

He raised his hands and from under his baggy white shirt, he withdrew Light's Death Note and held it up in front of his face, the notebook dangling from his thumb and forefinger "Do not underestimate me Light, do something wrong by me and you will suffer the consequences. I know very well how to kill a _Shinigami _and I really would not like writing Miss Yagami's name in these pages."

Light's anger flared at the threat and he spat "You wouldn't."

"I might have to come to it" L suggested and the _Shinigami _rose his wings and thrust them out, large black feathers flying across the room with such force that they actually embedded themselves in the wall.

"You wouldn't kill Sayu if your life depended on it" Light hissed menacingly "You couldn't even bring yourself to kill a murderer, you won't be able to kill an innocent young woman in spite of what I did to you."

L didn't reply, instead; his eyes wandered back to the screen and he lowered his hands and began to type in frenzy. Light was able to see the words appearing on the screen at a fast pace in the reflection of L's large, glassy eyes.

He snorted and turned around "You're pathetic, calling yourself a detective. You failed the first time and you will fail again. _And I will not help you_." He felt so _angry; _it burned his chest and made him see red. He walked to the door and with brute force kicked it open, the hinges squealed in protest and Light stomped down the hall and out of sight.

He left the hotel and left the rotating doors spinning wildly, with the door guide cowering in terror. He had no idea what was going on when the doors began to spin all by themselves.

Light folded his wings back and they melted back into his jacked and he thrust his hands in the pockets and began to walk down the street. His large black boots crunched over the gravel and he didn't even bother trying to be human and dodging the measly humans. He just walked through them and let them wonder what had happened.

He walked probably three streets before he saw a shadow disappear behind one of the dark buildings. Light swore that it could have been BB and his pace became a run as he shouted savagely "Wait till I get my hands on you, you cowardly bastard!"

He ran to the dark alley and stopped at the dead end and searched the darkness with his crimson eyes. When he didn't see anybody; he cursed and turned around and froze.

At his feet was a Death Note.

It had English writing on the front of it and Light felt a deep sense of foreboding fill him when he recognised the Notebook as Ryuk's. He looked up to the thin line of sky that was visible between the buildings and he shouted

"Very funny Ryuk. Jokes up and it's not funny, come down here and we can have a talk; Death God to Death God."

He waited for a response and only got silence

"Ryuk?"

Light growled deep in his throat and bent down to pick up the Death Note. It felt warm in his hands and he tucked it in the chains behind his jacket and walked back out to the open and looked up at the sky.

There was no sign of that damned _Shinigami_.

"What the hell" Light hissed to himself "is going on here?" His jacket fell away as his wings reached for the sky and he launched himself up in the air and shot up into the sky to gaze at the smog filled sky before him.

He as utterly alone and he shouted angrily to the heavens "Does anybody else want to screw with me as well?"

He looked down to the bustling city below him and growled "Even God has fucked around with me. Can't I _ever _get a break?"

"_No" _his mind snickered at him evilly _"You are destined to be treated like this, you deserve it, you toyed with everyone before you died so now it's their turn with you."  
_"Great" he muttered "Even my own mind is against me."

He scanned the skies once again before he pointed the tips of his wings upwards and he began to descend towards the earth. The whole world was against him.

Even his right of mind

_~o~O~_

"Ooohhh what's this?"

L watched from the lounge getting more and more irritated even though he didn't let it show on his face.

Misa danced through the room, looking at poking at all of his things with a bright, dopey look on her face. "Is your detective work getting you any closer to solving your case?" she asked turning around to gaze at L.

The detective looked back down to his work and he mumbled "My inside help have not been in the least 'helpful' and I am not getting a firm enough grip to make any presumptions." Misa shrugged and went to a pile of paperwork and picked up a manila envelope she spun around again her voice getting firm and serious.

"Why do you have a report on Light Yagami for? You can't be accusing him again, he is _dead_!"

She threw down the report that L had gathered and made and it fell all over the floor and she pouted "Mr Detective is being unreasonable, because you have no leads you want to go back and accuse somebody you're comfortable with accusing, you want to wish that Light was alive so you can point your finger to him."

L looked up at the busty blonde clad in her gothic corset and fishnet stockings

"Miss Amane seems to know more than what she lets on?" he enquired and Misa stuck out her tongue. "I'm not stupid Ryuzaki, you seem to play Misa-Misa as a fool, but I can see through your manipulative ways."

'_She still acted like a child' _was L's mental response.

He wouldn't say it to her face either, he would be slapped or boob-smothered and he didn't like any of the options that it presented.

He gazed back down to his computer and Misa huffed and stomped to him and slammed the lid down.

"Staying on your computer won't help you find _Kira_" she scoffed "You need to get out and see with your _own _eyes, not others to do it for you."

She pouted out her cherry red lips "Why before Misa-Misa came to the apartment, she was walking the streets and the many things that go on the _outside_."

L's eye twitched involuntarily and he unfurled his legs from the lounge and awkwardly got back to his feet "Are you mocking me Miss Amane?"

Misa was quick to reply back with a hint of venom staining her bright voice "What if I am… Ryuzaki?"

The way she said his alias sent a cold shiver down the Detectives back, as if the blonde knew all his secrets. Her large blue eyes glared him down and L couldn't find a comeback.

He was witty and quick when it came to antagonising Light Yagami but when it came to Misa Amane, he could give away too much without jeopardising his case and revealing the fact that Light was alive and was pretty much existing as a _Shinigami._

He stepped back and gazed to the floor before shuffling out before there was a cold voice that came back into the room.

"Well Miss Amane, you have no right to be in our apartment, our case is classified and you have no right to be nosing in and reading our reports."

From the dark hallway, Near re-appeared and his cold black eyes made Misa cringe and step back, her gaze turning into a grimace when she saw the white haired detective. Her face screwed back up and she stuck up her nose.

"Misa-Misa has been of help in Detective cases before you" she seethed "Ryuzaki will enlist the help of Misa to help catch _Kira _as he has done in the past." She stomped over to Near and stood over him.

Unlike L, Near wasn't intimidated by the blonde. He just stared at her before he said coldly "Leave Miss Amane. We do not need your help. We have Four Professional Detectives and Special Force of Police focused on this case. To _enlist _the help of a hopeless and brainless blonde is far beyond me."

Misa's jaw fell open in a perfect 'O' and she shut her mouth and re-opened it several times before she stomped her foot and turned to the door. She strode to it and wrenched the door open, before she left; however, she tossed her wild blonde curls over her shoulder and glared hatefully at Near.

"I hope _Kira _gets you" she spat.

Then she left the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

L looked back to Near and the younger Detective shrugged his shoulders and reached up with his hand to tug on a lock of his white hair.

"Half a brain cell" he muttered, and then he shook his head.

"Can't live with women."

All L could do was smirk lightly at this slightly off put insult.

_~o~O~_

Light sat up on the ledge of the high rise building watching the scene of traffic below him. Lines of cars and masses of people swarmed around the roads and he watched with a hateful look.

_Life_

Something that had been taken away from him.

Was he jealous?

Yes

He watched the scene below him, before he adjusted his eyes and began to focus on the life energies around the humans. His vision went red and the names and numbers of the insignificant humans appeared before him.

Their lifespans were in the millions upon millions. Long lives ahead of them all; Light scanned through the crowds before his sharp eyes caught the sight of a group of people's lifespans rapidly decreasing.

He leant forward and he watched the numbers drop past the hundred thousand into the hundreds then into double digits. Then from 20 and downwards, Light realised that the time seemed to slow down.

The whole world seemed to slow down around him; everything started to move in slow motion and Light was able to comprehend the world around him in perfect clarity. He was able to fathom the incident below him.

He saw a car fail to stop at the red lights and he saw the green lights indicating for the masses of pedestrians to cross.

About 25 peoples, lifespans reached 10 and started the countdown and Light watched with gruesome fascination. The car didn't stop and the group of people at the front of the horde of people stepped forward onto the road.

3

2

1

_ZERO_

The world suddenly whirred back into life around Light and there was a screech of tyres and screams of hundreds of people.

The _Shinigami _watched the red convertible slam into numerous people, tossing them into the air.

Red, Red blood spattered everywhere and Light got up and unfurled his wings and began the descent down to look at the utter chaos around him. His boots touched the concrete and he saw people crying and screaming at the massacre around them.

Lifeless bodies lie around on the dark stained road and Light saw a woman lying on the footpath, his attention was diverted to her abdomen where he saw another lifespan gradually decreasing.

A life, yet to be lived, being ended already.

When the smaller lifespan reached zero, her stomach went still and Light let a breath escape him when he came to realise that the little life that resided in the woman had died as well.

'_Life was so easy to take away from people'_ Light thought to himself, People died and most weren't given a second chance. But at least they either went to Heaven or Hell; Light was stuck back on Earth. Trying to save people, some who clearly didn't deserve to live.

The _Shinigami's _crimson eyes slid back to the red convertible, dripping with blood, dented and smashed; and from inside, he saw the man lift his head from the steering wheel and looked out of his smashed windscreen.

Why did he deserve to live when he had killed so many?

With anger burning his right of mind, Light stormed over the masses of dead bodies, his boots being coated in red blood as he walked. He loomed over the car and he deliberately let his menacing shadow been shown.

The idiot clearly saw the shadow and he whipped his head up. His only injury was a trickle of blood streaming down from his hairline.

Light thrust his hand through the car and grabbed the man around the throat. He ghosted through the car and the man was choking. His eyes bulged and they were darting around to see the culprit.

Of course he didn't see Light who continued to strangle the bastard. He watched his lifespan drop until it reached twenty. The world slowed down around the _Shinigami _and Light's subconscious whispered to him;

"This is the part where you could interfere and stop things from happening. Slow motion. _A second chance."_

Light continued to choke the man until he went blue and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he died by the hand of the _Shinigami. _Light felt the fury evaporating from him and felt energy filling him up as he drained the human's lifespan into his own.

He stepped back out the car and his better mind burned in horror. Sure he had killed masses of people before, but never by the flesh of his own hand. He had choked that man to death and stole his life energy.

He stood there in a daze, even when people rushed through him and the piercing wails of ambulances penetrated his ears. Then:

"_Why did you do it?" _

A sly, evil voice crawled into his head and whispered to him.

Darkness…_Kira_

Light began to tremble and he spat, "Look around! Look what that inconsiderate bastard did. Look at all the people that died because of his stupidity!"  
His fists clenched at his sides and the oozing little voice whispered _"So you killed him…because he deserved it?"_

"Yes!" Light spat angrily before burning realisation struck him.

The little voice laughed evilly and said _"You done the same thing Light Yagami. When you wielded the Death Note, you killed hordes of people. So-you-deserved-to-die. Just like that man in that car."_

Light's body clenched in pain and he hated to admit it but the evil voice was right.

"_You thought you deserved retribution Yagami. But you look around and see the damage, damage what you had done in your past life. You don't even deserve a second chance. Even as a Shinigami."_

The voice slipped away and Light let a yell of anger and fury escape him.

"WHY!" he shouted to God.

He didn't get an answer and he raised his wings and beat them so hard against the ground to launch himself into the air, that a gust of wind swept through the buildings and knocked rescue people to the ground by the sheer force.

"_I swear" _Light thought to himself vehemently _"If L the bastard has put a mind chip in my head to mind-fuck me, I'm gunna kill him."_

___~o~O~_


	10. How He

**Talk about a major roadblock in this story..**

**:/ Had the biggest Writer's Block in the history of the world..**

**Thus... Chapter 10 gave birth... Deformed and...weird**

* * *

Light halted at the hotel wall staring at the brickwork.

The anger boiled through him, making him sick to the core. It burned his chest and clawed at his, he didn't know whether it was a benefit being a Shinigami or that, it was his own intense anger.

Only one question reverberated in his mind; over and over _again._

'_Why ME!'_

Another surge of anger swept through him and Light raised his fist and smashed it as hard as he could into the bricks. They crunched and broke under the pressure of his fist and some of it crumbled and fell to the concrete stories below.

Being a Shinigami though, it didn't stop him from feeling pain. It lanced from his fist and right up his arm, his large ebony wings twitched from the pain and after a moment, he drew his fist away. He brought it up to his face and saw the knuckles mashed in and the blood staining his fist red.

He uncurled it, gritting his teeth from the pain of his knuckles and fought the urge to smack it into the hole again.

"Angry Light Yagami?"

Damn wasn't that a stupid question.

With his good hand, Light reached out, placed it beside the hole, and put his weight against it. "Kill me" he spat at the bricks and the voice came out again.

"You did not have to punch the wall Light. Now people are going to wonder how it got there."

"People don't have to KNOW!" Light shouted spinning around and facing the masses of skyscrapers and buildings. "I bet people already know that A GOD DAMNED SHINIGAMI IS FLYING ABOUT!"

He threw out his injured hand and made a long line of blood spatter across the wall before spinning around opening his wings in a threatening display.

He saw L standing at the window, his large black eyes morose and calculating. He wasn't afraid of Light's anger. No matter how intense he got, he was not afraid.

Light looked back down to his ruined hand and saw the blood streaming from it; it fell in a graceful stream before splattering on the concrete below. He didn't know if the humans could see it.

"I see, in your anger you have injured yourself. I didn't know Shinigami could hurt."

L stepped back from the window and disappeared behind the veils of white as if he was expecting Light to follow him. But Light was damned if he was going in there. He was far too worked up and angry. He couldn't compose himself.

"_Use the anger" _a soft voice brushed his mind _"You are no longer a human; A Shinigami can do whatever he wants. They can defy even God himself."_

"Ugh" Light scoffed aloud "Not you again, get out of my head."

The voice chuckled:

"_I can't get out Light; I'm a part of you and you have made yourself vulnerable, you think you can control yourself and remain like a human? Especially when you're like this?"_

Light suddenly felt his chest constrict and his mind began to crush itself. Black quickly ringed around his eyes, a cold feeling began to rush down his limbs. He was losing control of himself, back into a monster he couldn't control.

He was back.

L thought the _Shinigami_ was going to follow him back into the apartment where everybody had started to pack their belongings.

Matt and Mello had been extremely unhappy that they had not been there for the attack that BB had initiated.

L hadn't been all to fazed about the attack; having known all too much about people trying to kill him. He looked back towards the window and felt a slight pang of shock when he heard choking noises from outside.

He shuffled back to the window and with wide eyes; he slammed his hands on the windowsill and saw Light writhing in pain, eliciting choking sounds that sound guttural and unnatural.

"Light?"

The _Shinigami _suddenly stopped moving and hung there suspended by his large wings. Large black feathers fell from the appendages and gently floated to the earth. The tousled brown hair obscured his face but as he lifted his head, L drew back and stared.

Light's eyes, although angry and troubled were wide and a soft brown but the gaze he received…Was not Light Yagami.

His eyes were narrowed, sharp and a shade of red; and they were filled with hate. Light's conscience was gone and the one replacing him was _Kira._

* * *

'_Listen for the voice of God and follow it and know that in time you will find your salvation.' _

The voice echoed around in his head and Light hammered his hands around the confines of his mind that he was trapped him.

He watched helplessly through red tainted eyes at the scene before him and saw L staring at him from the frame of the apartment window.

"_I'm losing it" _Light thought desperately _"I'm not going to get rid of him... It's like...like he resides in the Death Note!"_

He pushed through the confines of his mind again, shouting and trying to regain control of his body. It wasn't working; it was like he was trying to hold a bar of soap. The tighter he tried to hold it, the more it began to slip.

He knew that if he failed and let go of his control, he would lose it and Light Yagami would be lost forever. _Kira _had been that malicious little voice at the back of his head, eating away his sanity. Turning him into a mindless beast.

He had to fight him; Light had to get his control back.

He looked around the red tainted room he was in and saw it creeping up the room, there was a twinge of black.

He reached out and began to claw at it, the red coming away like strips of wallpaper. He had to fight it.

_He had to._

* * *

L lowered his thumb from his lip and put both hands on the sill as Light's hands clenched in his hair. The red blood dripping from his fists stained his brown hair and began to run down his forehead and down between his nose.

He let a strangled yell escape him, a sound that almost sound unnatural coming from the mouth of a human.

But he wasn't human.

Not anymore.

L spun around when he heard a sniffle behind him; his large eyes fell on a panicked Sayu. Her eyes were locked on Light. A sight that she shouldn't have seen, L thrust out his hand "Near!"

The young white haired boy shuffled from the back room of the Hotel room with a disinterested look on his face.

"Get Sayu away from here now!" L said in a firm voice "I'm trying to deal with _Kira, _Sayu cannot see this."

Near only nodded once and he shuffled to Sayu and extracted one hand from his pants pockets and grabbed Sayu's trembling arms. He pulled her once "Come Sayu."

Sayu stepped back but didn't move again and Near tugged her again before she relented and allowed herself to pulled away by the young Detective.

L went back to window, saw blood staring Lights face and the gasps and growls stopped, and Light began to fall from the air. He wavered precariously, his large ebony wings faltering and there was nothing L could do as he watched the _Shinigami_'s eyes roll to the back of his head and he fell several stories to the pavement below.

L leant out the window and saw ebony feathers fly up and the mangled body of Light sprawled out in a pool of blood.

The Detective was caught in turmoil of conflicted thoughts on whether or not he should go down there and help the _Shinigami_.

Yes

No

Yes

L turned away from the window and went back to the chair he had been seated on and looked underneath the coffee table to grab a pair of old sneakers. He pulled them out and shoved his feet into them before making his way to the door and wrenching it open.

He was changing to many things about his habits for this stupid _Shinigami._

* * *

There was blood, blood everywhere.

L had to pretend to stand there casually while Light could have been dying for all he knew. _Shinigami _were invisible and L already felt somewhat of a fool for rushing down the way he did.

People walked past him, unaware of the catastrophe before them and L inched forward as he saw Light moan and struggle.

"Light?"

The _Shinigami_ twitched and the blood pooled beneath him, staining his clothes and his skin. Light turned his head with a great amount of difficulty and L was able to see the shine of his brown eyes. The real Light Yagami.

"I'm hurting" was he managed to whisper hopelessly up to L.

"I can't handle-..."

The blood dribbled from his hair and streaked across his face, it was a pathetic sight. He was broken, having nothing.

"You're not going to survive if you continue like this," L said coldly "Look at yourself. Are you going to stay like this?"

Light looked back up to the sky, he felt the heaviness descend upon him and a tremble racked through his body.

"_He's right."_

"_What am I going to do?"_

* * *

Light watched the water run red as he stood under the stream in the shower.

His head was bowed and his wings were held out slightly to let the steam pass through the feathers. The water washed through his filthy blood matted hair and he inspected his blood coated, shredded knuckles from where he had punched the brickwork in his fury.

"_What am I going to do?" _he whispered to himself as he let his head slump forward and hit the tiles. _"I'm a disgrace."_

As light stood there pondering on what he was going to do with his messed up life, he didn't realise it when the door opened ever so silently.

L's socked feet shuffled over the tiles, his dark eyes staring down at a printed report, chewing his thumbnail. He lowered it, looked to the warped glass, and saw the outline of the _Shinigami_.

"Did you have something to do with the multiple car crashes yesterday Light?"

"Huh Wha!" Light jumped up, he knew L couldn't see him, but still...

"I'm in the shower!" Light yelled irritably "Can't you fathom the word of privacy? Get the hell out!" L didn't move, "Well I gathered that you have been in there for at least thirty minutes now, I can no longer wait. Were you part of it?"

Light sighed and turned towards the door of the shower and poked his dripping head out "I saw it happen. Some drunk driver ran into a crowd of people when they were using the Crossing. It was no fault of mine."

"Were you the cause of the death of the driver?"

"How did you find that out?"

L looked up to Light "The driver was found behind the wheel of the car; large bruising and swelling around the neck had been reported. He had been choked to death, they didn't find any finger prints or any indication how somebody had murdered him."

"Yeah that was me" Light frowned "I deemed it necessary for him to die when he had killed so many innocent lives."

"He would have gone to jail Light" L said in a stern voice and Light flung out hand "No! Enough with the jail. That is your corrupt sense of Justice L. When I see people that have defied the Law, _they die._"

"You shouldn't have done what you had" L stated to him and Light snorted, drawing back his hand into the shower "What are you going to do? Arrest me?"

Light shook his head, letting the water spray all over the floor "I'm a God of Death L; this is what I do now. You can't stop me from handing out justice to those who deserve to die."

He went back into the shower and wiped his face before calling out, "You can't stop me, you can gloat that you have my Death Note, but that won't stop me from stealing another one. My main mission is to help you find _Kira, _anything I do on the side are jobs that other _Shinigami _will have to do anyway, then I will be able to finally die myself. So I won't be tormented by the terrible things I had done in the past."

"I have gathered that _Kira _is a separate part of your subconscious Light" L said, "Sometimes you can't help it."

"So what you're saying...is that I'm mentally challenged?" Light called "Multiple Personality Syndrome?"

"Moreorless yes" L said.

Light froze shortly before frowning under the stream of water.

"Get out" he said, "I'm having a shower. Show some respect!"

Light listened out until he heard L walk out and let the door close behind him before the _Shinigami _sighed and twisted the taps to stop the stream of water cascading over him.

The water stopped and Light was left in silence.

"Maybe he's right" Light muttered, "Who am I kidding? I'm a monster."

He slid open the door of the shower and the bathroom was filled with billowing clouds of steam. He grabbed the towel off the rack and quickly dried himself and made a beeline to his clothes.

As Light shifted through his clothes, he pulled on his long dark trousers and as he pulled aside his shirt, the long criss crossed chains clattered to the tiles.

After a moment of hesitation, Light bent down and picked it up.

In the Cross, he saw the Death Note he had found in the alley a few days before.

His fingers brushed over the thin black leather it was encased in.

The very thing that had turned him into a monster and pulled everybody's life apart.

Lights fingers curled around the edge of the book and slid it out of its bindings. He opened the first page and saw the familiar markings and instructions on the inside. He flicked over the next page and looked down the spine of the book.

He frowned. There were the audible signs of many pages being torn out this Death Note, over the next couple of pages. He saw a corner ripped out of the right hand corner of the page and felt consume him.

Somehow, this Death Note was familiar to him.

_It can't be_

Light flicked over the next couple of pages before his eyes caught sight of writing. Light flicked back to the page and saw about quarter of a page, written neatly in small capital letters. He didn't recognise the writing, but he felt his heart drop when he started to read what had been written on there.

**Light Yagami**

**28/6/XX**

**1:00 pm**

**Will meet with the Detective at the abandoned building with the Japanese Police Force. **

**He will be compromised and accused of being Kira.**

**1: 10 pm **

**Then he will panic and ultimately give away his secret. He will be shot by Matsuda and will run away from the Detective, he reaches the next building, falls to the stairs and dies painfully from blood loss.**

It was short, neat and simple.

And his death.

Light stared at the page some more in utter disbelief. His hands shaking around the Death Note.

Whoever had written this, had planned everything out, had him act stupidly, and in the end, Near was able to catch him out.

These were the people that had made Light die... like a pathetic dog

Then with a roar of anger, Light flung the Death Note across the bathroom. It hit the door with a thud, pages fluttering from the book and across the room.

"NO!" Light shouted, his wings shooting either side of him in the large bathroom. Large black feathers fell to the floor and the door opened again.

Again, it was L, this time, Watari accompanied him.

"Light?" L exclaimed sharply "Wha-...?"

Before the Detective could even finish, Light thrust his finger out to the Death Note. "There!" he seethed "Somebody had been using me at the end. Using me like a _puppet_!"

L picked up the offending book and looked to the inked page; his eyes scanned them over before holding it away from him. "Since I wasn't there at the time of your death Light, I don't know what seemed to happen. I will have to gather the story of your death from Near and the Police."

"Bringing my death into it?" Light spat "I do not want to relive it again, when I find this bastard that had controlled me, _I'll kill them_."

His wings were bristling, the feathers sticking out. "I knew I recognised it, that was Ryuk's Death Note! I'll get that _Shinigami _and I-..."

He picked up his shirt and chains and L held out his hand. "You're not going anywhere Light. I'm not letting you leave this apartment until I can sit you down and ask questions... _In which you will answer truthfully."_

Light clenched his fists and L said coldly "I know this has made you angry, at least you know how I at least felt when you killed me! But this here..."

He held up the Death Note.

"This may be potentially be our lead to Kira."

_Kira has come into power of something evil._

_He may have been cursed with such power._

* * *

**.com/ - Tumblr Account... If you have, follow me :) I'll keep you updated.**


End file.
